Infection
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: SE. Picks up where Sean left for the army, breaking Emma's heart. 2 years later, the end of time is near..a zombie outbreak. Emma along with her friends, and some enemies get trapped in a mall, they hope they & the military can stop it..that's when they run into Sean again. Emma now has to worry about more than just zombies.
1. Keep Holding On

"Are you still mad at me?" Sean asked sadly, giving Emma those sad puppy dog eyes. His hair was cut short, they did that when you went into the army.

Emma missed his old dreamy dirty blonde locks.

Emma sat on her bed, watching Sean packing his stuff from her dresser into his duffle bag, packing up for military leave.

Emma looked away, smiling sadly, "No, maybe just because I'm more glad I'm not pregnant." She joked a bit.

He stopped packing, glanced at her, stared down his bag and sighed. He dropped his clothes and moved over to Emma, crawling onto the bed beside her, taking her chin as he did so and kissed her.

She smiled sadly during the kiss and he tried once more while laying over her, she couldn't get into it..too upset he was leaving, not mad at HIM anymore, just sad he was going. Yet his kisses still gave her sparks-

Emma yelped, he tickled her sides and she tried not to smile but she was grinning ear to ear. He smirked, kissing her once more but made her cry out again when he grabbed her once more and her laugh finally sung into his ears.

They laid on the bed now, side by side, he leaning over her just a bit, caressing her blonde hair. His blue eyes melted into hers and he finally spoke.

"I wouldn't say I was _glad_ you weren't pregnant, Emma.. I hope one day we do have that." He admits, she looked at him curiously, he went on, "I was just hoping that would come **after** I did something like this."

"Running away from me?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow, "I can't get pregnant when you're all the way in Iraq" she said playfully.

"Emma you know what I mean." Sean said, giving her that stern, no playing, look, "It's unbelievable how I could love your damn stubbornness." He teased and leaned over her, "Could be cause your cute."

Emma smiled, as he kissed around her neck.

"cute?" she taunted, snickering. Could do a lot better.

"Sexy." He muffled, burying his nose in her neck, "Beautiful..." he kissed her chest that raised up and down faster. He did that to her, heart going wild. Emma bit her lower lip and he slowly slid her strapless dress down.

God he was going to miss this body.

Emma's supple perfect handful breasts lifted gorgeously in her black lace bra. Sean groaned when she pushed his hands away then cuddled her pillow, leaning on the side so he couldn't do any more.

"Just cause your going away doesn't mean I'd do _that _just _because_." She gave him a look, raising that perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I thought cause you loved me you'd do _this_." He said with a devilish smirk.

With all her might, Emma tried not to smile but he squinted his eyes at her, leaning closer and closer as she moved further back each time he did til she was on her back, his hands sliding up her arms and pinning it above her head.

5 years ago he was the 13 year old, crushing on this girl who was only 12 and had bad hair, it was said Manny was the cuter friend but Sean paid no attention to the brunette, it was the blonde who spoke out what she really thought, and it was the blonde who could actually make him laugh. She had personality, and cute tempers, cute giggles...

Then she got even more beautiful as they grew, and trust him, after their break up because of Jay, it was honestly the hardest thing to resist in his life because after her summer away, when she came back, she was double what she was and he didn't think that was possible.. until the next time he came back from Wasaga. She was drop dead gorgeous.

That's when he finally couldn't resist anymore, he had to make her his, and after much drama, her having a boyfriend and even almost killing a man..he finally got her. Didn't she see this army thing was for her? Not him?

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, still being pinned underneath him as he gave her that _look_. It was only for her, she didn't know what it meant but he never looked at other people or girls the way he looked at her like this.. which made her melt.

"When you use to have bad hair." He decided to joke again, he loved teasing her, she was so easy to play with, "Swear to god it was a beavers damn." He pinned Emma's wrists harder when she tried to hit him and he laughed, "I'm glad it's much better now." He leaned down,

"Shut up! I-" Emma was cut off when he shut her up with a kiss and she tried to fight it, struggled underneath him which just made him groan when she pressed her pelvis into his. She smirked at that and looked up at him innocently, biting her lower lip.

He looked down at her dangerously, it made her loose her breath, those smoldering eyes. His hands finally released her but she kept her arms up, hypnotized by his eyes as he continued to stare but let his hands roam down her sides, slowly pulling her panties down with and she raised her hips to let him slid it off.

He came back over her, tossing his shirt off swiftly and parted her thighs. Emma sucked in a breath, waiting for it, they've done it more than twice now but she couldn't get use to the thing. Manny would love that one if she ever admitted it.

Instead though, his fingers entered her, playing inside. Emma moaned and closed her eyes, wimpering at his talented fingers. She never wanted to know how he got so good, she was just glad he was hers only now, she'd kill any girl who got in between them. She was a very territorial girl if you haven't noticed, she wasn't scared to speak up to some skank if they tried to flirt with him.

Sometimes Emma had no idea why he wanted her. Forever.

"Sean!" Emma cried out as quietly as she could, for her parents just being upstairs. This is the reason he was never really allowed down in the basement! Come on ! This was NOT fair. Emma whimpered again and panted ever so sexually.

Sean watched her as he thrusted his fingers inside her, just loved listening to the sounds she made, loved knowing **he **was doing this to her, and no other guy could...they could try, Sean smirked, but they couldn't.

He leaned down and kissed her, she tried to kiss back but she was seeing stars, "In me, please.. oh!" she shut her eyes tight and finally brought up her hands to his shoulder and neck.

"Say pretty please." He teased, grinning like a foul with dimples showing off. God Emma loved those dimples. He was so damn sexy. Ugh! The little-

"please!" Emma called out, begging, voice so vunerable and innocent. It set him off right there, happily he took out his fingers and replaced with himself.

Emma's mouth dropped and she arched her back up, he hung his head on her chest, shutting his eyes and teeth tight. God she was amazing to be in. He could explode right there. The things she did to him.

He gripped her hips and raised his head when she did as well, leaning forehead to forehead as he started to thrust deeply in and out. Her breathing picked up again and his started to shake.

His fingers trembled a little as he brushed them against Emma's cheek, staring down at her helplessly, he was going to cum soon, and hard.

Emma was feeling so much pleasure, tears stung the corner of her eyes, she whispered his name with such passion and needing.

"Shh baby..I got you." Sean whispered to her, she bit that lip of hers and he leaned down, kissing her and then bit it for her before kissing her again and slipping his tounge in.

They collapsed breathlessly after their moment of bliss, Emma and him even moaned and cursed out when he slipped out of her sensitive walls. She sweat as badly as him and he smirked, seeing they did a real number.

"That should last me, I don't know.. a day?" he teased, grinning but still trying to catch his breath.

Emma's beautiful smile finally shined through at him, "Just don't go sleeping with the other army boys." She playfully shot back.

He chuckled along with her and slipped his hand into hers.

"Don't go sleeping with any." He said, turning serious, and meant it, but gazed into her eyes desperately, hoping she'd promise that she wouldn't.

It'd kill him this time.

"I won't.." Emma shook her head, giving him a crazy look and laid her head on his arm, going face to face, "..as long as you come back to me."

He let his fingers trail her jaw line gently, "I always come back to you Emma, you know that, look where we are after everything." He watched her close her eyes to his touch, "I love you."

"I love you." she whispered back, eyes still closed. He grinned softly, clearly he over worked her tonight.

"Don't give up on me, ever." He whispered, watching her sleep.

"Never." She insisted, falling into his arms, into sleep. He followed after, holding her as tight as he could.

And the next morning, he was gone to Iraq.

"Emma? Emma!" the blonde snapped out of it and saw Manny raise an eyebrow.

It's been 2** YEARS** since that night. Sean came home once from war, a few months after that, and he was so..cold. They didn't even make love, he just held her, and he was only there for one night, and since then..nothing. Not even letters, or calls. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night, and he was taking shots of vodka on the side of her bed, where her desk sat, he didn't know she was awake but she saw something had ruined him. She never had the chance to ask what...and it killed her.

It nearly broke her, she was numb for about a year, getting constant interventions from her friends to go out, move on, it wasn't until her year of college she finally took a chance and went for Kelly when he asked her to go on a date. She tried not to compare him to Sean, like she did the other boys.. so far, it was okay.

She was really trying hard to move on. She didn't think Sean ever wanted to come home, hell she didn't even know if he was still alive out there anymore and that's what use to make her cry herself to sleep everynight.

She wouldn't tell Kelly, but she still had nightmares about him.

Emma followed Manny into their business class, they took their normal seats and Emma looked around.

Emma was the same girl from two years ago, same bright smile and shiny brown eyes, tall tanned body, only now her hair was as longer as her elbows, and she was so naturally pretty.

She wore light blue tight jeans, fashionable rips in the thighs and knees, with a tight beige strapless top, she didn't mean for it to pop out her cleavage, it just did, but in almost the most respectable way, she topped it with a long necklace to finish it off, a diamond rose on the end of it.

"Where's Lib?" Emma asked Manny. They sat down together. Kelly usually took the other side of Emma.

Manny shrugged and heard her phone beep. Text message. She checked it out, "oh." She said and looked to Emma, "She's sick."

Manny then looked around the class and shared a look with Emma.

Emma slightly smiled, "Almost everyone seems sick today." She admitted. Half their class wasn't even in the class, and today was a very important review on their midterms.

The teacher came in with a bandage around his hand, just as Emma's boyfriend Kelly came in.

Kelly smiled and kissed the top of Emma's head before he sat down next to her but she was too curious about Mr. Riley.

"Are you okay, Professor Riley?" asked Emma, the old man looked like KFC's cornal, she'd laugh with you about it but right now, he looked really flushed and in pain.

Manny and Kelly also took a look and curiously looked at him.

Mr. Riley waved it off, "I'm fine, some nut outside just got arrested, on PCP or something, just bit me and the Dean while we were having coffee." He told them.

Kelly nodded, accepting that. Manny must of also because she pulled her binder out.

Emma gave a strange look though. How random, on a day like today, everything seemed random she guessed. She wondered if there was a national student ditch day they didn't know about today because the halls were actually kind of empty as well.

"Get a paper out." Mr Riley said, but cringed, he tried to ignore it and put a sheet on his projector, "Your questions will be on the screen." He shut the lights off and their they appeared.

The class started to right it down.

Before Emma begun, she watched him sit down in his chair and lean back, closing his eyes.

She looked back down to her paper and sighed, beginning to write.

Manny bit the end of her pencil. She couldn't wait to be done with this, to see Jay, to do.. she smirked, what they did best. She glanced back at her phone vibrating like crazy, 2 missed calls: Jay. 100 texts that Manny just couldn't check right now, she was in class! What was his problem?

Manny then jumped, the whole class either gasped or turned toward the closed doors of their class.

Some people were screaming.

It stopped.

Emma froze, she almost went into shock when Manny grabbed her hand tight, "Em." She said, "It's okay. Probably just kids messing around." She told her, "There's cops all over this building remember?"

Emma tried to breath again and nodded, right. Guess you could say she still feared school shootings.

Kelly whispered to Emma, "You okay?" he asked, she told him little detail about her past with that but he understood it was hard.

He didn't understand the part where she left out Sean though, but Manny happily told him about that. He liked Manny but sometimes he swore she didn't like him by how much she brought that guy up.

Emma felt like she was going to be sick, having thought of the shooting from her past.

_Sean and Emma stood in the hallway, Rick aiming at her, "Lets go." Sean said, horror written in his face, but not for himself, for Emma. He even stepped infront of her. He saved her life that day, even got shot in the arm for it._

Emma felt dizzy and stood up. Maybe it wasn't the reminder of the shooting but who was in the shooting with her that made her feel shaken up and upset.

"Mr. Riley I have to go." Emma said, holding her stomach and feeling sick. She looked up at but saw he looked worse.

Her, what Manny called 'Cameron anxiety', washed away when she saw the professor sweating awfully and breathing hard, the viens in his face going purple to blue, to black.

"Oh my god." Whispered Manny, covering her mouth.

Kelly stood up and held Emma back from going, she always had to be the curious one. He hated that! And how damn stubborn she could be.

" ? You okay?" he jogged down the many stairs towards the mans desk.

Mr Riley raised his head but his eyes stared down.

Kelly got closer, "Mr. Riley?"

Emma and Manny, close together, leaned in to see if everything was okay. Kelly curiously tilted his head, Mr Riley grabbed his shoulders and opened his jaw wide, ready to bite Kelly's neck, the girls screamed and Kelly quickly dove his knee into Mr.R's gut, then stumbled back, grabbed Emma's hand pushed Manny forward.

"Run!" he yelled.

Tons of students started screaming, seeing Mr. R attack another student and actually took off a chunk of the boy's throat.

When Manny went out the door first, she opened it to a path of even more of a death trap.

Tons of zombie looking freaks sitting or standing over dead bodies, eating their body parts, blood everywhere. The 3 looked in horror, that's what the screaming was about. Ironically, Emma saw a cops face being eaten and whimpered.

The monster on top of the cop heard that, and raised his head. "GO!" Kelly yelled, pushing both girls forward now, no time to hold hands.

One almost grabbed Manny's foot and she screamed, "Manny hurry!" Emma pleaded to her best friend, the girls ran out and toward their car, they didn't have a chance to look around but once inside, they locked their doors and took a look.

People running everywhere, most of them zombified. What the hell was going on? Tears slipped from Emma's cheeks and Manny tried to not panic in the back seat.

Kelly tightened his fists around his steering wheel. Little fires were started in places, cars were crashed into another. He'd have to be careful. It was chaos.

"We have to go!" Manny cried, hitting the back of Kelly's seat frantically, "We have to find Jay! Please let us find Jay!" she shook with fear, a lot of it.

Emma turned her head around to sadly look at Manny, she loved Jay, she didn't see why but the two had a beautiful relationship she had to admit, both promiscuous people finding another and being totally commited, love at first site.

Emma knew the feeling.. she spaced out, thinking.

"No! We have to go somewhere safe!" Kelly yelled.

Emma snapped her eyes at him, "Go to Jay's." She almost growled.

Kelly gave her an insane look but scoffed, turning the key forward.

_**BAM! **_

The girls screamed when another monster dove onto their windshield.

"Hold on!" Kelly yelled and the girls buckled up, he dove the car backwards and the zombie flew off, when he drove forward, he drove over it and raced out of the schools lot.

Emma's heart was beating out of her chest.


	2. It's The End Of The World

"wait, wait!" yelled Kelly, grabbing Manny from running to the front of Jay's apartments building, "You don't just go the obvious way! You want to attract those freaks or what?"

"Fine, we'll take the side doors! I have his keys." Manny said and led the way.

Kelly looked around frantically then, "Emma" he sighed and grabbed the girl who stared down at the ground, numbly. "Come on!"

Manny bursted into Jay's apartment and ran in as the other two slowly stepped inside.

"Jay!" Manny repeated her call at least 100 times, running in each through.

"I don't think he's here..." Kelly drifts as Emma walked around.

Emma walked to Jay's TV room, a bunch of pictures on his side table against the wall, one of Manny and him, some old man who dressed as a soilder, one of Jay's civic, Emma snickered..ofcourse. She then stopped.

One of Sean, Spinner and Jay.

Sean.

He had his longish hair then, must of been when he first came back from Wasaga, he and Jay sat on their Degrassi school bench, on the top of it. Jay was having a smoke while Spinner looked like he was in the middle of a joke and Sean was grinned, looking down, those dimples shining.

Emma's heart began to hurt, badly, squeezing tightly inside her chest.

She gasped when Kelly came around her, "You okay?" he kissed her cheek and she ran a shakey hand through her hair.

"Yeah, lets go." She left him there and called for Manny, they had to get out of this building, it was just asking for a death wish.

Kelly looked at what she was looking at, pictures, his eyes then fell on the picture of the boys.. He reconzied Jay and Spinner, but not the other, and he hasn't seen him around the two ever either so he took a wild guess that this was Sean.

He frowned and scoffed, turning back to follow the girls out.

"Where can we go thats safe?" Emma asked them, sitting up front of the car again.

Kelly and Manny thought.

Emma gasped, "The Dot? There's got to be people there! Maybe Spinner." She insisted.

"As if Spinner could do a thing right now for us, he can barely make French fries." Groaned Manny, pulling her cellphone out again to call Jay.

"We could always-" Kelly was cut off by Manny's loud gasp.

"Baby!" she yelled into a phone, "Oh my god! Where the hell are you!" she snapped madly, but was glad he was okay, she whiped her happy tears away.

Emma could hear Jay on the other end, "I called you 100 times Manny! I checked your dorm, your dads house, Emma's, your school, where are YOU? Are you okay?"

He sounded pissed, but Emma could hear the frantic worry in his voice for Manny.

Manny sniffed and nodded, "I'm okay, I'm with Emma and Kelly..where should we meet you?"

"We went to the Dot, not safe at all, almost half the people we know are fucking zombies now." Jay snickered.

"Zombies?" Kelly asked, overhearing and snickered to Emma.

Emma's mouth dropped. Oh my god. She couldn't believe this.

"No way in hell those are zombies." Laughed Kelly, "We aren't in a horror flick."

Manny leaned forward from the back seat, covering her phone, "There are people eating people out there Kelly! What do you think it is!"she yelled at him.

He shut up and cursed, "Shit.."

They decided to go meet Jay and whoever he was with at the parking lot of a police station, from there, they would decide, see what was going on.

There was some cop cars in the station, there was a fire truck left alone but sirens going off, nobody in the car.

The orange civic met with Kelly's black car. They all got out and Manny ran into Jay's arms, everyone else put their hands on their ears.

"Why hasn't anyone turned that off?" yelled Jane, walking over to them with her boyfriend Spinner, her brother Lucas following from behind.

Spinner looked around, "I don't think there is anyone.." he drifts and then saw some movement from a far.

"Oh..shit" Jay muttered, seeing it too.

They all turned and stood with another, seeing a crowd of those monsters, those...god Emma would admit it, those ZOMBIES coming in on them.

Must of been the siren, worse place to meet up..ever.

"RUN INSIDE!" Kelly yelled, grabbing Emma.

"That's an even worse idea! If no ones coming out, they're probably all dead inside!" Manny yelled, putting her hands on top of her head.

They were getting closer.

Emma heard a trigger and saw Lucas with a gun, her eyes widened in horror.

"Ofcourse you would have a gun!" Jane yelled at her brother who rolled his eyes.

He yelled back at her, "Stop riding on me! Least for today! Look what's right infront of us!" he pointed madly at the zombies now just 20 feet away.

"Their getting closer! Come on!" Emma even yelled, sick of this, why didn't anyone know how to handle this!

Why was this happening to them?

Jay looked around and pointed, "Cop cars, go to the cop cars, try to find more weapons!" he ordered and they all took off.

They were pulling out some as Spinner pulled a shot gun from the trunk, "Cool.." he drifts until he had a hand on his shoulder, "No Jane you can't shoot-AHH!" he screamed when he turned, a few zombies right infront of him, he shot as fast as he could at the closest one.

"EMMA!" Manny screamed, being pulled into the cop car by Jay when zombies ran around it.

"GET IN THE CARS!" Jane screamed, jumping into the back of Jay's cop car with Spinner who shot the last one.

Kelly had trouble opening his door and Lucas happened to be with them.

Emma panicked, they were closing in on them, growling, drooling, blood falling from their lips.

"DO SOMETHING!" Emma cried.

Kelly tried to pull the handle harder, kicking the door.

"FUCK! MOVE!" yelled Lucas madly, shoving Kelly to the side and punched the window, glass falling into bits.

He popped open the doors and Emma jumped into the back, Kelly ran around and just before he got in, a zombie pulled him back, bit his shoulder until Kelly shoved him off and ran in, closing the door and locking it quick.

"GO!"

The two cop cars raced out, following another, they dove off the road and took the field, to cut onto the highway, they had to get far, maybe find a place the zombies haven't hit yet.

By the time they hit the next exit, there was too many empty cars and fires to go around.

"Oh my god." Whispered Manny in horror as Jay drove to the side, might as well take this exit.

Lucas drove their car behind him and followed.

"Wait, wait I know a barn up here." Jane said, pointing to the left after they got off the highway.

Jay looked around and grabbed a radio, beeping it and hoping it went to Lucas' car.

Lucas drove as Kelly sat next to him, he covered the bite mark though, nobody knew yet. Suddenly their radio beeped loudly and Emma gasped, it scared the shit out of her.

"Guys." Came Jay's voice.

Emma glared at the radio like it was him. Jesus.

"Jane knows a barn up this street, just follow us, put your lights off so no one sees us and we don't attract light."

Lucas did as told and the cop cars went to the barn house.

They all got out and Manny ran to Emma, hugging her, that scene back there.. it was too much! The girls had no idea how bad it was going to get.

"How do you think this is a good place to go?" Kelly asked, walking up to them.

"We don't." Glared Jay, "But it's better than where we were."

Manny and Emma nodded, agreeing.

Kelly snickered, he was sweating a bit frantically too... was he okay? Was he just afraid?

"Well fuck this, me and Emma can find our own help." He grabbed her hand, hard. Emma yanked her hand back with all her might and stumbled a bit, jesus, what was wrong with him?

She glared, "I'm staying here Kelly!"

"Your **my** girlfriend so you'll go where I say." He snapped.

Emma snickered like he was insane, "You think it's better to split up!" she shook her head no at him like he was nuts.

"You okay man?" Spinner had to ask, Kelly was looking pretty paled.

Jane huffed, "Look, we're all scared ok?" she said to everyone, trying to reason.

"Shh." Hissed Lucas at his sister.

"don't tell me to sh." She snapped madly, folding her arms and he glared right at her.

"Shut up! Someones here." He pointed to a big huge green truck pulling up into the houses driveway, 20 feet away, they stood at the barn behind the house.

"Get in the barn!" Jay whispered loudly.

They all ran in one by one and only Jay could look out the door.

"Let us see!" hissed Kelly.

Jay looked at the guy and walked over to him, grabbing his collar, "You want us to die or are you going to shut the fuck up?"

Even Emma stood there, watching with everyone. What? Kelly was being crazy right now. She agreed

Jay then let his collar go and looked at his shirt, blood seeking through it, "What did you do?" he asked, looking at it.

Kellys mouth fell, glancing at it and tried to look cool, "I fell on it."

"You fell on your shoulder?" taunted Lucas, snickering and rolled his eyes.

Emma swallowed hard and took a step toward Kelly, Jay put his arm out and gave her a warning 'don't' look.

Suddenly they heard gun shots and gasped, all peeking out the barn door. Oh my god, oh my god they shot the entire family in the other house.

Emma shut her eyes tight, she wanted to go home, she wanted to be with- with anyone who made her feel safe. She did NOT feel safe right now.

Two other soilders were outside, guarding, taking watch on the backyard. That's when they shuffled their heads back in quickly.

Her mouth dropped and she looked at Kelly, "Were you bit?"

He started to sweat rapidly again, glancing around nervously, "Y-yes but barely, I'm fine!"

Outside, they heard a bunch of soldiers piling back into that massive truck, and even a helicopter fly over.

"Check the other houses!" called one to the others.

After a moment of silence, and believing their okay, they got back their situation. Spinner spoke up first, glaring at Kelly. How could he put them in this positition?

"Yea you look fine..if you had just gotten out of a pool and you were a corpse." Taunted Spinner, holding his shot gun tighter.

"I think I hear something in here!" they heard and they all gasped, and went to hiding in where the cows and horses used to be stored.

Two soldiers came in, wearing masks that looked like motorcycle helmets, carrying big guns, wearing black V neck shirts, and army pants. By the amont of muscel on both, you did not want to mess with them.

Emma did the favor of holding Manny's mouth closed, they hid in a very dark corner by a desk.

Kelly had run into the same cow holding cell as Jay, they leaned up against the wall while sitting down, hoping the soldiers wouldn't pass.

"Clear." The one soilder said as the other one slowly walked deeper into the barn. There was a ladder that led up to an attic like part of the barn, that's where the others were.

Emma's eyes widen, no no no.

The guy went to take a step up the ladder, Jane cried silently into Spinner's arms, they had huge guns. Jane swore the man saw her as he reached the top, her eyes widened as Spinners head was down in her shoulder, trying to silently shush her.

"Lookie what I found." Came the other shoulders voice.

Jane gasped, it wasn't the one who was staring right at them who said it, # 2 said it. And #1 just paused, before slowly going back down. What? HE-he wasn't going to tell the other one they were there?

Even Spinner raised his head and they shared a fearful yet thanking look.

Manny tried hard to stop shaking, Emma held her mouth as hard as she could, feeling Manny's tears fall upon her hand as Jay was pushed out of the cow holding cell with Kelly.

They were made to put their arms up as the #2 soldier raised his gun, pointing where they should stand. #1 soldier arrived and tilted his head at the two.

"Think this one was bitten." Number two said.

"No shooting unless you know." Number one warned number two as he stood infront of Jay, "Have you been bitten?"

Jay swallowed hard, arms lifted and hands on head. He shook his head no slowly but looked at Kelly, motioning he was.

"He needs a hospital, or something." Jay told them, #2 laughed.

Kelly shut his eyes tight, as #2 raised the gun at the back of his head, #1 raising it infront of him.

_**BANggg! **_

Both Emma and Manny let little whimpers out, but when they opened their eyes, it was #1 who shot down # 2.

Kelly opened his eyes, breathing heavy, thanking god he was fine. He gave a bewildered look at number #1, why did he shoot his own man down?

Even Jay looked like he just shit his own pants, and this was Degrassi's schools bad ass.

The guy removed his mask and Jay didn't know his eyes could of grown any larger.

Sean.

His hair was longer again, just above his shoulders, some hair on his chin, looking dashing as always, even in the middle of the end of the world.

It was Manny's turn to hold Emma's mouth, unsure if they should trust him yet.

Emma could hear her own heart pounding, she had went into shock and no, not even when Kelly had a gun pointed at him, which she was crying about! She wasn't cruel ! But the fact Sean was standing right there, before her.

She thought he was dead.

Sean pointed his gun down and all he could say was.. "hey."


	3. No Time For Jealousy

"Cameron." Breathed Jay holding his hand out as Sean blinked, but slapped it, their old manly hug jester, Jay brought him in and slapped his back.

Sean pulled away and nodded at Kelly, "Your friend's not going to make it very long." He looked up to attic where he knew the others were hiding, its when he made the choice to shoot #2, or he would of shot them all like they just did two other unbitten families.

A lot of the military did. He-he couldn't let it happen anymore, not to the ones he grew up with, they were like family..plus, maybe they'd know where **she** was.

"You guys can come out now." He said a bit louder, Spinner nodded at Jane, insisting they could trust Sean.

Sean watched them come down while behind him, Manny and Emma crawled out quietly. Emma stood there like a deer in the headlights. Shake it off, act cool, be okay, breath.

Emma sucked in a shakey breath as Manny put an assuring hand on her arm and the two walked over.

Jay wanted to laugh, Kelly? His friend? Sean was about to find out just who this guy was.

As Manny went to Jay, Sean turned around to finally see Emma just as she avoided his eyes and went to Kelly, Kelly breathed sadly, putting his hands on Emma's shoulder, whispering something in her ear as he leaned his forehead down on hers.

She closed her eyes.

This was all too much right now.

Sean stopped staring at the two when he heard Jay's light cough toward him, giving him a 'look away, be cool' look. Sean did so and asked Spinner and his other friends, "You guys okay?"

Emma opened her eyes and stared numbly at Kelly's chest. His voice, she should of known _that _voice when he first spoke, she knew there was something farmiliar.

As they all nodded and said yes, Sean glanced once more at Emma, he knew it was too wierd to talk now.. This..this BOY, this walking threat, was her boyfriend, wasn't it? But he had to make sure she was okay, he didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't.

Emma felt his stare at her, she was infront of Kelly now, his one arm wrapped around her, she still didn't look at him but nodded.

Sean's eyed saddened a bit but he angrily looked away, "We were told to hang back, so there's a few more out there.. you got a car?" he asked.

Lucas nodded for everyone who awkwardly stood there, Jane didn't understand either, guess they didn't know the whole love story behind it.

"Cop cars, out back." Lucas said, "Behind the barn."

Sean raised a bit of an impressed look then a 'shit we're going to hell' look, "Lets go then."

"I don't want to ride in a car with him, is he going to turn into one of those things?" Lucas snapped at Kelly.

Kelly was now haunching over a bit, Emma glared at Lucas for him but caught Sean's eye when he finally looked over and they stared at another, Emma with a helpless look, Sean with a 'its true' look, as he glanced at Kelly. Emma watched his stare at Kelly turn cold for a second, until washing it off and actually pitied the guy.

No time to be jealous now, it wasn't fair this guy was dying..

"I'm going with them, then." Lucas said, tossing his keys to Emma and followed Jay and the others out.

"where do we go?" Manny asked, looking at everyone and then Sean, he seemed he'd know more than them.

Sean stared down for a second and back up, "Somewhere big, where we can get supplies, a mall or something."

"I work at the mall, I have the keys to our store?" Jane offered and admitted, "Their might be some survivors in it, the night security.."

Sean nodded, "That's actually not a bad idea." He said, Jane smiled proudly.

Emma looked between the two and then roll her eyes at herself and help hold Kelly up. The others raced out and Sean turned to Emma, he knew this was going to be awkward, but this is what he wanted, he wanted to find Emma, wanted to stick by her side and protect her through this.

God she was beautiful, and her hair got so long, he just wanted to run his fingers-

"Can you bring him to the car yourself?" Seans husky voice made her weak.

Emma clenched her teeth and tried to help Kelly toward the door.

Sean huffed and went over, moving her to the side anymore, Emma stepped away from him like he was fire, he took notice but swung Kellys arm over his shoulder, trying to ignore it.

"Start the car." Sean said, swinging her the keys.

"I-I can't drive." Emma admitted, finally speaking and looked where the others left, "Me and Manny both have crashed Jay's car."

Sean helped Kelly walk but couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle and grinned up. Oh no, those dimples, Emma look away!

Sean frowned when she didn't laugh with him, and waited as she opened the back door for Kelly and pushed him in.

"I can do the rest." Kelly hissed at Sean, pulling himself in and glared out the window watching Emma give Sean the keys, the jerk staring so desperately at her and Emma doing her best not to look him in the eye as if resisting not to cheat on him was the hardest thing in life.

Kelly snickered and shook his head, he wasn't stupid, he bent his head down and coughed up. Oh god, he wasn't going to make it..was he?

As Sean drove, they took the back woods to avoid the army on the other side of the road.

Sean snuck a glance at Emma to his right, she laid her head against the car, staring out the window, she looked so upset.

Emma thought to herself.._I'm selfish, I'm so damn selfish. I'm too in lala land to even really worry about Kelly when Sean is sitting beside me. Am I suppose to rejoice that Sean's alive, when Kelly is dying? I'm not even acting right to Kelly's sickness..will he die? Will he be okay? Is there a cure? Did anyone see this coming? Did the army?_

Emma sat up and looked at Sean, he snapped his eyes away from her just in time, "Did you know this was going to happen to everyone?" she asked.

No answer.

Emma's mouth dropped and Sean glanced at her the way others did when they found out the army knew this could of happened.

She stared at him like he was a monster, and his heart broke.

No wonder he drank a whole vodka bottle the last time she saw him..Emma snickered bitterly, turning away from him. How can they do this to their world?

Emma watched as a deer ran through the nights forest, something so beautiful during this mess.

"Fucking cowards." Choked Kelly.

Sean bit the end of his tounge, he only wanted to shout something back because it was Emma's boyfriend, the guy was right, his army were liars, evil. They should have warned everyone. They thought during the past year that they could stop it, they couldn't, it spread everywhere, the virus.

They all sat there in silence, that is until they finally reached the mall. They parked behind the other cop car, Manny got out and then the others, Emma looked at Sean and glanced at Kelly, he nodded, knowing she needed his help again with him, she got out.

"I want you to stop making googly eyes at my girl friend." Kelly finally spoke, threatingly. They both watched Emma infront of the car talking to Manny as they spoke.

Sean couldn't believe the guy, did he not know Emma had been his for at least 5 years? On and off maybe 6. Who the hell was this guy?

Sean couldn't help but taunt back, "Guys like you quickly realize that you can't come between us.." he muttered honestly.

Kelly madly shook, one because of the changing, two because of Sean's words.

"She doesn't want you anymore." Kelly confirmed, outraged Sean had just said that to him,"**I **fucked her brains out every night this year, **not **you, she was screaming for **me. **Your **nothing**, you'll always be **nothing**."

Sean pushed his door open very madly, everyone heard it and turned, watching him slam it close and burst the back door open almost smacking it off its place on the car.

Sean leaned into the car yanking Kellys arm over his shoulders and said, "Watch what you say to the guy holding the gun."

Kelly bitterly let him pull him out and help him to his feet, before Sean bitterly let go and let the asshole lean on the cop car as everyone stood off 10 feet away and talked.

Even Emma tilted her head to get a look at the scene. What just happened?

Sean stood with the guys and swallowed the lump in his throat as she just walked away, back to **him**.

"You okay?" Emma whispered to Kelly, putting her hand on his arm.

Kelly glared at that hand, as if she cared. And what the hell was that? A friendly gester, why wasn't she kissing him, crying out her love to him before he died?

Oh god, he knew it.. he was going to die. He could feel it, rising in him, yet his soul almost being sucked out of him. Something, taking over.

No. MUST beat SEAN.

Kelly stood up himself, rather shakey until finally balancing and everyone turned giving curious looks, he put on his best face, "I'm feeling kind of better." He lied.

He looked back down at Emma who smiled sadly up at him, he glanced at Sean before he leaned down and kissed her softly yet deeply, cupping her face.

"Ahh.." Jane drifts, folding her arms with the group, "Young love in the middle of a zombie out break." Spinner chuckled beside her.

Sean bit the end of his tounge, it was hard seeing her kiss someone else, even his breathing got shakey and he went to to turn.

"SEAN!" hissed Jay, grabbing his old friends arm as hard as he could, he knew the strength of this guy.

Sean tried to hold back.

Jay snickered and glanced at Kelly, back to Sean, "He's dying for fuck sake, let him just talk his shit, who cares what he says or does." He lowly spoke so Emma couldn't hear.

Sean gave him a look, would he be saying that if he saw someones tongue down Manny's throat? When the hell did these two start dating anyways?

Manny then grumbled, "Not like you've been around to declare who belongs to you anyways."

Sean's eyes snapped to hers and Manny almost squeeked, wrapping her arms around Jay. Jay shrugged at Sean, it was true.

"Little busy trying to stop this shit." He confirms.

Lucas had to laugh, "You and your boys did a hell of a job." He taunted, remembering all the chaos and dead bodies, the infected.

Sean looked away, true enough. He hadn't even realized it was a year and more since hes been back until he finally laid eyes on Emma, seeing the change in her, he knew it's been a while, he missed her like hell and more, but.. when stuff like this happened and you were trying your hardest to beat it and survive, time moved quickly.

He didn't mean to be gone for so long.

They heard some groaning, that could only mean one thing. Zombies.

"Lets go, Jane get your keys." Demanded Sean, he, Spinner and Jay raised their guns. Sean walked back to Emma and Kelly, focusing his eyes hard on Kelly as he grabbed Emma's arm, "We have to go, now."

Kelly's mouth twitched and he stood taller.

Emma looked at Kelly to Sean, what was going on? Oh god, jealousy? Right now!

"You can walk, right Kel?" taunted Sean, raising an eyebrow and snickered, walking off. Who the hell named their baby boy a girls name? Sean could laugh.

Kelly stuck his nose up, and used all his might to walk with Emma to the mall.

Before they all made inside, Emma was last, Kelly had went in before her and she got pulled back. Everyone turned when they heard her scream.

She tried to kicked and punch the zombie away but others were circling around her and it grabbed her so hard she could only dive back and fell to the ground, trying to kick when he bent down.

Sean shoved through the others and ran back after her, shoving Kelly to the ground who didn't have enough strength to balance himself after the shove.

"SEAN!" Emma screamed, shutting her eyes tight and holding the zombies shoulders as it tried biting her.

Sean shot a zombie in his way and another zombie that was crawling towards Emma the other way. He then grabbed the zombies hair that was on Emma, yanked his head up and shot through that zombies head.

Blood went everywhere.

Emma yelped and whimpered, crawling back and up, Sean helped her and she cried into his arms. They ran back in and held her tight, Lucas and Spinner bolting the doors shut and moved random chairs against it.

Kelly was sitting still, trying to catch his breath as he glared up madly, watching Emma cry on Sean's shoulder, him hugging her tight and whispering sweet nothings into HIS girl friends ear.

Emma then finally got back to reality and blinked, she whipped her tears and sniffed, pulling away from Sean who looked slapped in his face when she did that, she then went to Kelly and bent down, seeing if HE was okay.

What the fuck? Sean thought, the fucker didn't even get up and help her! Sean would go to his wits end to make sure Emma was ok.

Everyone slowly left the elevator that tinged open to top floor, Jane insisted that's where most of the stores were,they'd get everything they needed.

When the elevator dinged, a bunch of guns were shot up, pointing back at another as another group aimed their guns at them.

"Wait, wait!" one girl said, pointing at Sean, "A soldier." The girl had long blonde straight hair, almost grey eyes and a petite frame.

"As if that will help us, last zombie we killed was one." Said an older guy, a mall cop, with a monopoly man mustache but dark hair and buff features.

"We're not bitten." Insisted Manny, but then remembered Kelly and glanced at him as the older mall cop did too.

He nodded at Kelly, "What about that one? You think I'm stupid? I just had to shoot my own partner because he was turning. The boy has less than an hour." He insisted.

"Can we just stay here?" pleaded Jane.

He snickered, "Hell no." The blonde gave them a sad look until three other figures came running over.

Paige, Alex and Ellie.

"Wait! We know them." Paige yelled toward the cop. The other girls nodded.

Emma bit her tounge, ofcourse. Ellie Nash. Let the drama begin.

"That's our friends!" Ellie insisted but glanced at Manny, Emma, and some black haired girl, "Well..sort of."

"Not really." Admitted Alex, crossing her arms, sharing a joking look with Jay.

"But you know them?" The mall cop asked, narrowing his eyes as he still pointed his guns.

"Their good." Shrugged Alex, giving in and nodded.

"What about the walking death trap?" he asked.

"You said he has an hour?" Jane asked the mall cop, who she had no idea how he could just know that, "Give him an hour then." She pleaded.

The mall cop clenched his jaw but then slowly nodded, letting them come in.

They found a fireplace store to lay Kelly in that was the closest, he leaned on some couch infront of one and Emma sat on her knees infront of him as everyone left them alone.

Sean sadly took one glance back but walked off as Ellie walked beside him and said, "Wow, you two really can't get enough of another." She playfully said.

He narrowed his eyes but let a small smile out. These two maybe never of been inlove, but she was like a good sister and knew him, maybe that's why they dated, they were much a like.

"I'm sorry this is happening." Emma whispered to Kelly, back in the store.

He was starting to bleed again where he was bit, and gasped, "I'm going to die."

"Don't say that." Emma said shaking her head and tears began to fall.

"It's true." He looked at her,"And you must be more than happy about it." He bitterly laughed but it turned into a fit of coughing.

Oh god, it was getting worse. It was coming.

"How could you say that?" Emma asked, heartbroken by his words.

"knight in shining arhmor is back again, huh?" noted Kelly about Sean.

"Kelly, stop. Please, not now." Emma begged, looking down and letting the tears fall.

"It's true." He snapped.

"I can't help who I love!" Emma finally hissed and let tears pour down her face, "You think I didn't try not to? I hate what he did to me, and I hate that I'm doing this to you, right now. Your dying a-and theres nothing I can do about it. Everyones dying." She cried.

He sadly watched her lay her head on his knee and cry. He softly ran his hand through her hair and sighed.

He admitted, "I just want you to be happy."

"You did make me happy Kelly." Emma insisted, looking up at him.

"For the mean time.." he said and raised an eyebrow at her, as if silently wishing to just tell him the truth before he had to go..

"I'm so sorry." Emma confessed. Sean.. Sean had her wrapped around his finger the way she had him on the palm of her hand.

"Do me a last favor though? Before I die.." drifts Kelly, his eyes slowly shutting and he tried to fight it off.

"Sure." Emma said, nodding. Anything!

He grinned painfully, "At least put up a fight before you go back to him, make him squirm.. I hate the guy." He breathed.

Emma had to crack a smile and laughed, nodding and sniffed again, the tears were still falling.

"Get him in here.." sighed Kelly, "I'm ready."

Emma bit her lower lip but nodded, she saw the way even his eyes were starting to change, and his viens becoming more noticeable. She went to go, but leaned back down and gave him one more kiss goodbye.

It wasn't two lovers kissing, Kelly understood that, just two friends having a kiss goodbye. She choked on a cry and pulled away, then went to go get Sean.

Emma couldn't go straight to him though and whispered to Jay, Jay wasn't her closest friend but he understood her, and wouldn't of made a scene. He nodded at her and went walking over to Sean.

"You want me to do it or do you?" Jay asked Sean who leaned on some mall cafe counter.

Sean turned and gave him a wierd look.

He shrugged and said, "Kelly's ready."

Sean swallowed and looked down as Paige and Alex stepped forward.

"Jesus we're really going to kill him?" Alex asked.

Manny spoke up from behind the guys, standing with Jane, "You haven't been out there, you haven't seen what we've seen!" she yelled.

The girls looked away guilty. True.

Jay leaned closer to Sean, "Supposedly.. he wants you to do it."

"Maybe he knows you'd do it with pleasure." Smirked Alex.

"Alex." Sean said, glaring madly at her, he didn't miss her one bit, " ." he growled and she frowned, doing so.

After some thought, instead of reaching for his gun, he took Jay's.

"I'll..do it." He nodded and went toward the fireplace shop. Kellie sat on a couch, blood slowly pouring on it from his wound, Kelly sat up when he saw him.

Sean slowly stepped near Kelly.

"Take care of her?" Kelly had to ask as he bowed his head, waiting for the bullet.

Sean had a rough time nodding and swallowed hard, "I always would." He raised the gun and shut his eyes.

Why did Kelly want him to do it? Would Emma forever hate him?

"I know you would..better than I would. Which sucks." Snickered Kelly and coughed up, this time, blood came out of his mouth.

Sean mustered a sad guilty smile.

"I knew she was missing a part of her, but I couldn't keep away." Kelly whispered, shutting his eyes.

Sean nodded slowly, raising his gun, "I know what you mean." He honestly agreed. He pulled off the safety of the gun and aimed it at Kellie who stopped breathing.

He knew this part, he would change, eyes glowing black or grey or red, and leap up. But he couldn't shoot for some reason.

Finally, Kelly lept forward, growling.

**BANG!**

Kelly fell back, dead.

Sean looked back, out of all people who did it, it was Paige.

"What? I don't want that thing coming after me." Paige eyed Sean, "I thought you were all strong and mighty enough to do it? Turns out, Miss cheerleader has to?" she joked.

"Ex cheerleader." Corrects Sean but still stared bluntly. Woah.

"Whatever." She shrugged, giving his gun back to him.

Sean looked back at Kellys body. Dead.


	4. Comfort

"so what were you guys doing here?" asked the blonde, whose name they've found out was Sarah.

Lucas leaned on the wall as everyone sat in the food court together. The mall cop took off his jacket, he was tattooed everywhere. Kind of had an asshole vibe coming off him.

"I work here, thought it'd be a safe place." Jane said.

The girl nodded, "It is. We had to kill the janitor but we think that was it." She confirmed.

"Why did you guys come here?" Spinner asked Alex, Paige and Ellie.

"We work here." Alex said to Spin, raising an eyebrow. He knew that. He's been here before.

"The movies, duh." Paige said, shaking her head at her ex.

"Is there more of you?" Jay asked, sitting at a table with Manny. She gave him a look as if noting not to speak to her worse enemy and his ex lesbian girl friend.

Alex nodded, pointing to the other side of the mall, "There's a lot of bed shops in this mall, and furniture. We have Poin Dexter and freakazoid over in there, watching the cameras." She explained.

Paige rolled her eyes at her girl friend explaining to everyone, "She means Peter and Danny.. I think that's his name." She scrunched her nose.

They all oh'd, understanding now.

Manny had to snicker sharing a look with Jay, "Out of all people Stone had to make it, let alone in the same place as me." She joked and Jay shared a longing smirk with his witty smart mouthed beautiful girl friend.

"Wait a minute!" Manny ran to where she said they'd be, "Danny?"

And there Liberty's brother sat beside Peter, Peter was being quiet, and Danny looked like he got hit with a train, his eyes numb, and he got even sadder when he was Manny.

Liberty.. she must not have made it..

"No.." whispered Manny shaking her head and let a tear slip.

Sean went looking for Emma. Where would she be? His eyes instantly fell upon it.

Sean walked into the pet store, he saw Emma sitting on the ground infront of a glass window where two tiny puppy's played behind.

She tilted her head at them, so oblivious to what was outside.

Sean snuck to the back and Emma's eyes snapped back into reality when she watched him grab a puppy. She tried not to smile, it wasn't the time for that, but A+ for making her feel better, he came back over and laid the puppy on her, a baby husky, black and white.

Sean leaned on the wall and put hands in his pockets, one foot behind the other as he watched Emma play with the dog, it trying to catch her hand with it's paw.

"He gone?" Emma finally whispered. Manny had let her know earlier Liberty was so.. was Kellie too? Who was next?

"..yeah." he finally answered, watching her face for any more depression, he wanted the hurt to stop, the pain.

He was so sorry this got back to her.

"What is it?" Emma asked, looking up at him and he got lost in her eyes.

He looked down sadly as he explained, "Some chemical virus that got out, the government was working on it but it spread, we tried to hunt it down but it destroyed a whole city, and went city to city."

"Then it came here." She whispered devastatingly.

Sean nodded.

The puppy was now standing, walking around, sniffing things.

Emma stood up and sighed, "Guess I have more to worry about than just my boyfriend dying then." She said, upsettingly. Who was going to be next to go? Her? Him? Manny? God, was her family even okay?

Sean's face hardened, "Guess so."

Emma couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him and he got the hint but didn't take his hard look off, Emma went to storm off-

"I didn't do it it." He spoke up, "Paige did."

Emma didn't turn to look at him but slowly nodded before walking off, "Good." She admitted. She didn't want Sean to do it.

As Sean walked to the group, Emma had just gotten there and he walked up from behind.

"Emma?" Peter said, standing up from sitting with Danny at Jay and Manny's table. He got up and ran to her and hugged her.

Emma heard Sean snort, walking by. She hugged Peter back though, it was a horrible time.

"Mia..they got Mia." He cried to her. Mia now? What happened to Darcy?

Later, the mall cop pointed at each store that had their own personal bedrooms, kind of like live displays for customers.

"There is 3 more in there, 5 in there.." everyone took their leave to find there own bed.

Even though this wasn't the place or moment to think about it, Sean sadly watched Emma close the door to her room. He wished he could lay in there with her, hold-

"Hey Romeo." Barked the mall cop, "You good with lack of sleep?" he guessed pretty well, Sean nodded, "Your up then." He pointed to the camera security room.

Sean went to it and took his turn of watch, camera's were pointed on each store, outside the mall and the roof of the mall.

He took a deep breath and leaned back in the office chair watching it. He tilted his head when he saw Emma's store door open, she went around some corner and came back holding the husky and brought the puppy in with her.

He smiled a little. Ofcourse she would.

Next morning..

"this is suppose to help?" Manny groaned, trying to paint on the roof top with the other girls.

They were getting sweaty and tired, writing SOS messages all over.

Emma wore a white tank top and black shorts, she tossed her hair to one side letting her neck have a breath of air as she held a paintbrush.

The guys laughed sitting on beach chairs infront of them, Spinner, Lucas and Danny. Emma's husky sat beside them, tounge hanging out because it was a hot day.

"It's helping us." Lucas confirmed, tilting his head to get a good look at Emma's toned stomach and firm butt. She noticed and splashed paint at him.

He laughed with Spinner, no wonder Sean was in such a loop for this girl.

Sarah rolled her eyes, seeing Danny drooling over her.

"Maybe you could help a bit?" Sarah hissed. It was her, Manny, Emma and Paige doing all the work.

The mall cop came out and took his own seat, passing them all beers as they continued to watch.

"Men hold the guns babe, you do the less heavier work." The mall cop confirmed.

"John the only reason you hold a 99mm is because you wouldn't know how to work a shot gun or carry a machine." Sarah bit back.

Manny raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean you do?" she asked, sort of impressed a girl could do that.

John sneered back, "Girls don't know anything about guns, even if they think they do." He glared at Sarah.

"John, is a girl zombie ends up biting your fucking head off, Im going to stand there and watch, laughing." She insisted.

Emma and Manny smiled, Paige huffed as she painted on the ground still, "that's it! I'm done!" she got off and brushed her hands off.

"Yeah, exhausted from a hard days womens work." John laughed.

"Go to hell." Emma finally snapped, sick of the death, bantering, and remarks from this guy as she walked passed him, he grabbed her.

"Girls like you and Sarah think you have the words to go say whatever you want, but you don't have the action to back it up now do you?" he snapped at her and then sized her up and smirked, "or do you want to find out if you do?"

The slime ball was threatening rape if she fought against him. Emma's blood boiled, clearly he didn't know who he was talking to.

He went to move in closer and she shot her knee up, the guys oh'd and then cheered.

"Guys like you think they can talk to girls like us that way." Emma said with a fake smile, "Without knowing we can actually back it up."

The other girls smiled at another and cheered, clapping their hands, Emma just walked off, dropping her paint brush and crossed her arms going back inside.

For such a nice day out, she just wanted to hide inside.

"You okay?" she heard and gasped, jumping, "woah, it's me." Sean said, she turned.

He was back to wearing those famous white wife beaters and jeans. Emmas knees felt weak but she stood her ground.

"Yeah well, during times like this you shouldn't sneak up on people." She sneered and went to walk off, he grabbed her hand.

"Why are you being this way?" he asked her, pain stinging his eyes. They were okay yesterday night..

"Being what way?" Emma snapped, even if Kelly made a joke to make it hard for Sean, Emma wanted to also, Sean** hurt** her, which he promised he wouldn't.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to just get over this, if she ever could.

"Like you don't know me, don't want to talk to me." Sean said, offering examples.

"I don't want to talk to you." Emma shot back and he shut up, she snapped, "And I don't think I do know you, not anymore." She shook her head at him slowly, looking him over like he was a stranger.

Her Sean would of called her, would of visited more and.. her eyes watered.

"Your wrong." He confirmed bravely, he sighed, "I get I was away."

"Away! People thought you were dead!" Emma yelled at him.

Sean snapped and shouted back, "Yeah? That why you moved on ever so quickly-"

"Sean?" a voice split them apart.

Emma snickered looking up and nodding, ofcourse, ex girlfriend Ellie to the rescue.

Ellie frowned seeing she was in the middle of a fight so got to it, "We-we just wanted to talk to you for a second. Brains of the operation and all." She joked.

"Cute." Emma taunted Ellie, for her little joke.

"Emma." Sean said, as if to say don't do that. Emma glared at him, he better not dare think he had any say on what she did.

Emma snapped at him, "Ellie needs your help. Don't keep her waiting." She walked off.

"Emma.." Ellie drifted trying to say sorry but the blonde just walked off.

"What is it?" Sean asked, following Ellie into the camera room but glanced back where Emma disapeered and sighed sadly.

Ellie sat next to Peter and pointed to the screen of outside of the mall, "Their coming." She said and they all looked up at Sean.

Sean tried to relax and Peter asked him, "Why do you think their all coming here?"

"Memory I suppose." Sean said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are we going to be okay?" Ellie asked, very vunerable.

"We'll be fine." Sean said, watching maybe 100 zombies outside of the mall now. They slowly nodded.

That night, Sarah and Manny thought they'd be nice and cook, Emma came into the kitchen and hopped up on the metal table.

"Whatcha makin?" she joked, "Wives?"

Manny giggled and Sarah answered, "Pizza, potatoes and vegetables!"

Sean came in as Emma mumbled, "You don't make vegetables.." he glanced at her and smirked a bit.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Manny looked at a bewildered Sean, "No ones allowed back here. It's a suprize?"

Sean snuck a piece of pepper and ate it, nodding, "Got it." He states and left. Those eyes glanced at Emma once more til he left.

Emma let the breath she was holding out. Why did he have to hold her hostage under those beautiful eyes?

"Ain't he a cute one. I'd love me some of that." Sarah said and Emma whipped her heads toward the skank- oh. Sarah looked right at her, smirking, then nodded where Sean left, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Emma and Sean have history." Manny breathed then stopped stiring what she was making, "God how many times have I said that to people?"

Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes, "Many, because he keeps messing up."

Manny put her spoon down and went to Emma, "Em..the way he stopped all contact with you, was low, but I admit, war in Iraq plus trying to stop this from happening? Must of been hard..and you know Sean, must have some good excuse why he did it."

Emma jumped off the table and shrugged, "Well he hasn't explained it yet soo.." she vanished out the doors.

"Poor girl." Sarah said and leaned against the counter, "I know love when I see it."

Manny just grinned and nods, sure.

Sarah muttered, "I also know a little pregnant bump when I see it." She eyed Manny up and down.

Manny's eyes widened and dropped the bowl of food she was holding.

"Please don't tell!" Manny cried to Sarah.

Sarah gasped, "I wouldn't! But hon, your clearly over 2 months, you gotta tell the boyfran."

"I will!" Manny exclaimed, annoyed but took a calm breath, "I will...I didn't think any of this would happen."

She went to cry and Sarah pulled her into her arms.

Emma went to come back and stopped, seeing the two hugging in the window. She bit the end of her tongue and sadly looked down. She then nodded sadly and left.

Emma walked by the LCBO store and narrowed her eyes, John, or Johnny, as the tattooed out spoken jerk liked being called, was drinking some booze on a couch he must of pulled in.

"what are you doing?" Emma asked, going over.

Johnny eyed her, sitting down with him, "Drinking booze. Lemme guess, your one of those girls that are all against it. Drugs and alchohal, debate!" he cheered sarcastically.

"I'll have you know I had my share of house parties.. and alchohal." Emma taunted.

He 'oh'd softly and grinned under that twirly mustache and took a gulp of rum. He then held it out to Emma, challenging her.

And an hour later, she was drunk.

"You know, your an okay looking guy." Emma slurred and pointed above her lip, "If only you didn't have that and were a total freak and asshole." She took another shot and shook in disgust.

He snickered, "Bitches love mustaches."

Nah, Emma loved little hair growing underneath a jizzel jaw and chin.. Sean. Emma groaned and took another shot.

"What's up with you?" he seemed to even snap.

Emma glared at him, "Does it matter?"

Johnny eyed her and frowned, she wasn't so bad, he didn't like much of any of them, the Alex girl was hot but she was a lesbian, he liked brunettes, and the other one was obsessed with the Jay guy, who didn't like him soo.. she would do, pretty little blonde thing. Innocence practically breathed off of her.

"You know.." he drifts.

As he talked, Sean walked by and stopped, doing a double take. What the hell?

"In a matter like this.." drifts Johnny and Emma looked at him, "this..zombie apocalypse, you should try to keep your chin up."

Emma softly giggled drunkenly, "Don't you mean my gun?" she went to take another sip until the bottle was yanked away roughly from her, "hey!"

"Don't you mean, fuck off?" growled Sean, staring down madly at Johnny and pulled Emma up, swinging her behind him.

She stumbled a bit and giggled, balancing by putting her hands on Sean's back and then one hand on her head.

"Look, lady wanted comfort.." smirked Johnny, standing up, "..I'm giving her some comfort." He winked at Emma.

"..ew.." Emma said, cringing in disgust.

BAM!

"Sean!" Emma exclaimed, he hit Johnny down cold, grabbed her hand and yanked her out of there.

Ok so clearly he still loved, liked her? God! What did he want!


	5. These Are Our Confessions

"Drink." Sean demanded, at the malls cafe and pushed a glass of water into her hand.

"I'm not that drunk." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Drink." He said more demandingly.

Emma glared, "I don't have to do what you tell me to do." She pointed out the cafe, "I'm not one of your team members."

He glared at her, "Oh but you can be Johnnys?" he asked her, blood boiling.

"We were drinking!" Emma yelled.

"Creeps like him get girls that way." Sean declared.

"I think you know I'm smarter than that!" exclaimed Emma, snickering bitterly, he knew that!

"Not anymore!" he barked.

Emma froze.

"I hate that your back." Sneered Emma, the alchohal luring it's way out her mouth, "I hate that you think you can just take lead again of everyone, you're so broken." Her eyes burned.

Sean's throat stung and tried to swallow whatever it was, down.

Emma turned before she walked out, "You yell at me for taking innocent shots? What about the bottle you downed the last time you saw me through the night?"

Could he not stand being near her or something? Is that why he drank so much? That why he never came back?

She left.

Sean grabbed the glass of water and madly threw it against the wall, water and glass smashing and going everywhere.

He breathed madly and put his hands on head, pacing back and forth.

Emma found a pay phone in the middle of the mall and looked around before going to it. She sniffed and tried really hard not to cry as she dialed the numbers.

She choked on her cry and let the tears fall as her mothers voice came on the message machine because of no answer.

Emma fell to the ground and hugged her knees up, crying.

"You alright?" Jay asked, going into the cafe and seeing Sean sitting there, glaring at a tea cup on the counter, "The tea cup didn't say anything mean to you did it?" he joked.

"It's not funny." Sean barked, still staring.

Jay sat beside and smirked, "Okay, so it's a serious fight between you two?" he joked.

"It's Emma." Snapped Sean.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Obviously, you think I'm that dumb?" Sean looked at him and he joked, pointing, "Don't answer that." He says.

Sean shook his head and sighed, "I can't explain to her why I wasn't there because I don't even know myself. I died the day I saw my first zombie, saw it eat some little girl while I just stood there and watched because it was the armys test to show what they did and what they will do. If we tried to stop it, we would have been shot. A-and after? They shot the girl because ofcourse, she turned after."

Jay watched as tears stung Sean's eyes, the guy tried to hold it back as much as he could.

"That's pretty.." fucked up? Sick? Jay sighed, "That's shitty man, I'm sorry."

"How will Emma think of me when she finds that out?" Sean asked frantically, rubbing his hands down his face, hard. She'd be disgusted of him, ashamed.

Jay nodded, understanding it all now.

"I didn't have the time to call, didn't know what to say." Sean said, shaking his head, "Couldn't really think of love letters either when I was in the middle of that. I just wanted to stop everything, beat it, and go home. Then, it hit home.. I was shipped out here to help and here I am, with her unexpectedly."

Jay inhaled deeply, he didn't even know what to say, he stared at that dumb tea cup with Sean now too.

Emma meanwhile, went to find Manny, she _really_ needed someone to talk to.

"Get it! Get it!" there was laughing, cheering and giggles around a table where everyone ate, the guys were drinking some beer, Sean and Jay were missing, Peter too.

Spinner was trying to catch food in his mouth that the girls were throwing. Manny laughed being handed more pizza parts from Sarah to throw into his mouth.

Emma looked away, why couldn't she find the fun in this?

Emma turned and walked off just as Manny turned her head and saw her, "Em?" she said and called louder, "Emma!"

The blonde just walked off.

She decided to go to the roof, and then blinked, "Oh,sorry." She said, Peter stood there and turned.

"It..it's fine." He shrugged, "Big roof, enough for the two of us." He joked.

Emma just nodded and went left. She stood at the ledge and looked down, then hugged herself.

Peter watched her and slowly went up behind her.

Maybe 200 zombies were out there now, a bit of space to maybe get by with a truck, but still a scary thought.

"We're going to die here." Emma whispered, gazing down.

Peter shook his head, "Someone will come for us." He insisted and Emma laughed.

"Your that nieve?" she asked.

Peter sadly looked at her, why was Emma like this? She always hoped for the best...believed in something.

"Look Emma.." he turned her and said, "I'm sorry about everything that happened, it was shitty how we ended, I miss just hanging out with you."

Silence.

Peter coughed, "You still with Prince Charming?"

"Peter, we won't ever get back together." Emma declared, "Specailly now."

"Good..." drifts Peter shyly putting hands into his pocket, "Does that mean maybe we can-"

"I meant us as in me and you Peter." Emma said, smiling sadly yet comically at him, she gave him the bennifit of the doubt when he gave a nod.

"Ok." He grinned, "Gotcha."

"me it Peter." Emma teased and he put his hands up in defence and they shared a friendly truce smile.

More silence.

"I'm sorry about Mia." Emma declared and he nods, looking down.

Meanwhile, Sean leaned back on the office chair, watching the cameras again, watching one tv intensily, the roof.

Emma and Peter stood together, he couldn't hear, only see, and the two were sharing a smile. He stood up, throwing the chair back and stormed out.

"Sean you want some?" called Spinner, lifting a rum bottle while still sitting with everyone at the dinner table in Leons.

Sean just stormed off.

"Mr Grumpy pants." Laughed Jane, to Spinner who grinned at her and passed her a shot.

They passed it to Jay who made a shot for Manny whose eyes widen and tried to act cool, "No thanks, I'm full from dinner."

"So what?" he teased.

"Just don't want any, okay?" she snapped and he lifted his hands then chugged from the bottle, Manny watched him and sighed, putting a hand on her small bump, she wore sweaters a lot and thankfully there was too much going on to have to have sex but she was guessing he'd be into it tonight.

Emma was in her room putting away her new clothes they had to take from forever21, their went all her values... whatever, this skirt is cute-

"Need help?" Sean asked, walking in.

Emma wanted to be mad but couldn't help but crack a smile, "I doubt you know skirts from shorts."

He smirked, one side showing off his deep dimple as his strong arms moved her dresser to the wall. Oh those strong arms.

She was trying to her best not to drool. She was also trying to set her own room up, how did he even know she wanted her dresser moved there? Maybe cause it was looking like her room back home.

"I bet I do, I'm a professional at taking them off." Sean couldn't help it, old habits of teasing her, it just came out.

Emma tried not to blush and mustered the bitterest glare she could.

Sean just sat on her bed and she crossed her arms, "Who said you could stay?" she taunts, he smirked up at her.

He wasn't going to let them fight, not this time.

."Sean, seriously!" she watched him stand infront of her and lost her breath, specially when he put his hands on her hips.

"Stop being so mad at me." He begged, and dropped his face down, nuzzeling her neck.

Emma tried to resist, it was hard.

"Hate when your mad.." he kissed her neck and Emma bit her lip. No! Fight him, Emma!

Emma pushed him off, "I have reason to be, do you usually kiss girls who aren't yours to kiss?" she taunted.

"Only you." he admits, when she was with Peter..Kelly.. he sighed, moving back towards her and ran his hand through her hair, "When did you stop being mine?"

"Sean." Emma begged, closing her eyes getting lost in his touch.

"You told me you wouldn't be with anyone else." He sadly breaths and she finally pushed away and walked to her door

"You don't have the right to be jealous not now!" she yelled. Not when she just lost Kelly! And not when he's been gone all this time.

She jumped when he punched the wall, "You told me you'd never give up on me!" he shouted.

"I said that unless you came back!" Emma yelled back.

"So you fuck the next person you see?" Sean asked and Emma looked like she wanted to smack him across his face.

Emma held the tears from falling, but they burned her eyes, "You have no idea how long I waited! How many people tried convincing me you were dead. Not even a call from you Sean!" she sneered.

She sniffed and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Emma." Sean said quietly and reached his hand out for her, she turned away and he sadly watched her just turn on him, crossing her arms.

Emma then heard him softly chuckle, this was FUNNY?

"We're are in the middle of zombies and you still have the time to be so damn stubborn." He said playfully.

Emma clenched her lips together, trying ever so hard not to smile. True.

His arms slowly moved around her and her back was pressed against him, he held her tight around the waist and Emma felt herself melting into his arms.

God why did he make her feel so good? So protected..

His whisper made her shiver as he began to explain, "I couldn't tell you the horrors I've seen Emma. A month would go by with me thinking it's only been a week. I guess you could say I was in shock." He exhaled, his warm breath tickling her neck, "But not one day did I not stop thinking about _you_."

"Doesn't excuse what you did." Emma whispered, looking down but let her hands fall onto his and he held her tighter, rested his side of his face near hers.

"No..it doesn't." He agreed, "I just wish you could understand me without the question like you usually do."

Emma closed her eyes, because she already felt herself doing that.

"All you do is hurt me." Emma cried, he closed his eyes and kissed the side of her head.

"I couldn't hurt you if you didn't love me so much." His husky voice whispered to her again before kissing behind her ear.

"Sean.." Emma whimpered, not fair, that was her weak spot, the spot he would tease how funny it was s he got turned on by it.

"It's why I forgive you, if you had more than just Kelly.." he continued kissing down her neck, "As long as you were happy." He kissed her shoulder.

Emma jumped out of his arms, "no, no, no." She points at him, he lifted his head and gave a 'what' look, "You don't get me that easy!" she exclaimed and then stormed out.

Sean sighed "Trust me, your not easy!" he yelled after and followed her out.


	6. My Constantine

Ellie, Peter and Danny were on watch of the cameras when Danny went running toward everyone at the food court.

They all sat in their certain groups, Jay with Manny sitting with Sean and Lucas.

Jane and Emma were talking so Spinner sat with them.

Then Johnny and Sarah on the other table with Alex and Paige.

Danny came running to Sean's table, "We got another delimma." He stole a laptop from BEST BUY and had hooked the mall camera up on that too.

He aimed it at Sean and the guys, showing zombies running into the entrance, banging on the front doors of the mall.

Sean shrugged, "We're top floor. We should be fine. Just no opening going down to the main level again." He confirmed.

Alex nodded, "There's at least 5 floors, we'll be fine."

"That's our other problem." Cringed Peter, coming over with Ellie.

Ellie admitted,"Sort of texted some people that this place is cool, there here, in a big truck."

They all shared look with another and Danny tapped the laptop, showing the screen of the side of the mall outside where the truck just parked.

"Fuck!" Lucas was first to admit and shout, even Ellie jumped.

"What do we do?"

"Hey." Barked Sean at Johnny, "Hey Johnny boy." The guy narrowed his eyes and Sean just snickered at him, "There extra guns here? And a ladder somewhere?"

Johnny just rolled his eyes but stood up and Sean nodded at Jay to follow him.

Manny's eyes widen, "Your going?" she exclaimed, standing and grabbing Jay's arm.

Jay looked around at interested faces, like they were watching a show and sighed, cupping Manny's face, she could always be so dramatic.

"I'll be fine." He promised, kissing her quickly before going, she grabbed him again.

"There's a chance you won't be!" she yelled, she can't do this baby thing alone!

Jay hissed, "Manny." Those people needed help! He wasn't a big hero, but he could help a bit and kind of redeem himself before they were all eaten alive.

"If you love me you won't go." Whispered Manny, tears coming to her eyes.

"That's not fair." He whispered back, trying to not let anyone hear them speak.

Ellie had to step in though, "Manny there's people like Marco and Darcy in that truck." She knew the girl was friends with them, she didn't know Darcy but she thought Manny was good friends with her.

Manny's eyes looked away from Jay and he saw a numb look cross her face, confusion and hurt.

"Marco?" Paige cried for her gay friend.

"Darcy?" Peter randomly groaned and then coughed when everyone gave him a look.

Sarah gave Johnny a look who rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I'll go." He offered, "He can stay." He whistled at Spinner, "Hey, boy who does nothing, how bout you help out?"

Jane glared at Johnny and stood up grabbing Spinners hand, "We both will." They followed him to go get the stuff.

Manny looked away from Jay's look on his face, when did he have the right to be all righteous? She walked away from him and sat, arms crossed and upset.

Even Emma gave a look and then looked at Sean, she understood how Manny felt, she didn't want Sean to go. She watched as he loaded his army gun up, she looked down and moved her hands under the table, they were shaking.

"They'll be okay." Ellie told Emma as they stood infront of the big tv's in the security room watching the guys and Jane help this truck bring in it's survivors.

Manny eyed Ellie, since when was she Emma's new best friend? Manny possessively stood next to the blonde and put her hand on her shoulder.

From the week of Manny ignoring Emma, and Emma being on her own, and having to deal with Sean, the loss of Kelly.. where was Manny then? Too busy with her best friend Sarah?

Emma shrugged Manny off and stood closer to the TV, watching Sean closesly, nervously.

Manny's mouth dropped and looked at Emma confused, what'd she do?

And then suddenly, they couldn't watch anymore, the camera view didn't over look where Sean and the others were sneaking the survivors into.

Emma started to pace rather nervously, biting her nails. Her heard thumping like no tomorrow.

They all waited impatiently infront of the elevator now, waiting for everyone to come up, finally the DING rang and they waited like forever for the doors to open.

In came out Marco, Darcy, Toby, Spinner and Jane.

"I'll never get these blood stains out!" cried Marco looking down at his shirt from Italy as Paige squeeled and ran to him "Oh, Paige!" Marco happily hugged her.

"Manny!" Darcy went to her and hugged her, Manny hugged her back half hearted, too busy watching Emma sadly and the elevator intensily as well.

Sean had to be ok or Emma wouldn't be.

"Em! Manny!" Toby said, stretching his arms out as they blinked and then looked twice.

"Toby!" they ran and hugged him, Emma was kind of out of it and released him quick, standing infront of the elevator again.

Toby eyed her, sharing a joking look with Manny.

"So Em, how's life?" joked Toby to sigh, eyeing her down, still beautiful! Still..crushing on her.

Spinner and Jane were bending over, catching their breath, Spinner looked to Emma seeing the look on her face.

"Some zombies got in when we came in. They got them all, i'm sure, don't worry." Spinner said of Sean and Johnny.

Toby went and stood next to her, "So Emma you seeing anyone in this crazy time of-"

Emma sighed in relief when the elevator opened again, out coming Johnny, two girls and Sean, she went to even to hug him.

Toby rolled his eyes, "Ofcourse." He whispered to Manny who gave him a look. It wasn't that shocking to see Emma still had eyes for Sean. Always would. Toby hasn't got the hint since he was 12.

Emma then stopped in her tracks.

Johnny..

"You've been bitten." Whispered Paige, eyeing Johnny who bent forward in pain, clenching his arm.

"Thanks **fucking **CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" he yelled, it echoed through the mall.

They all took a step back.

Sarah pushed through everyone as Spinner raised the gun and she looked at him, "Oh Johnny.." he was a jerk but he didn't deserve this.

He sweat profoundly and he glared into Spinner's eyes, "N-no you don't to kill me." He said and laughed bitterly, "The loser? No way." He points at Sean, "Sean kills me!"

He wanted his death to be done by a certain someone? Someone he thought was worthy to kill him?

Sean just shook his head no.

Johnny fell back and slid down the wall, breathless, he was going to turn soon, his bite was real deep.

"You don't.." Johnny breathed hard and pointed at himself then Spinner, "I.." he leaned his head back on the wall and his eyes closed.

The girls shrieked when he got right up, he got as far as grabbing Sarah's shoulders until Spinner send a bullet through his brain.

The blood splattered one the wall and he fell with the thud.

Sarah kicked his dead body over and over, "Woah! Woah!" Spinner ran over and held her back, and he just shot the guy!

Sarah growled, "Even dead the son of a bitch went after me!" she stormed off.

Some of them chuckled, the new arrivers didn't get it. Some looked oddly at the two strangers.

Marco introduced, "Guys, this is Anya and Holly J, some of you know them, they are a year younger than you guys." He said, waving at Darcy and Peter, who shared a look and glared at another.

Holly J just sighed, "Is there just a place we could go sleep?"

"No! Don't thank us at all for saving your ass." Confirmed Jane, glaring at her old nemines.

Anya pulled Holly J, "come on, no fighting." She politely said.

They all began to leave and Sean turned to Emma who watched everyone go, he smirked, seeing that look on her face she had when he left for the army, when he fought with Jimmy-

"Were you scared for me?" he teased.

Emma looked back at him as if annoyed, "Afraid for everyone." She taunted and walked off, swinging her hips softly.

Sean tilted his head watching her body and raised an eyebrow, she was wearing a strapless sundress, she knew he loved them on her.

He groaned and walked to the guys hangout, the pool table at the cafe.

"Girls." Muttered Sean, falling into the booth they sat in next to the pool table. Jay, Spinner, Lucas sat there.

"So Johnnys dead huh?" Jay asked them.

"Girls." Sighed Peter, sitting also in the booth with them. Darcys death glares were scarier than the zombies.

"Here, here." Chanted Jay, raising his glass.

"Least you got bitches to worry about." Lucas muttered, drinking beer, even though it was morning, But he usually did this.

Spinner taunted his girl friends brother, "maybe if you stopped calling them bitches you'd get one."

"Well I had one, this son of a bitch didn't protect her." Growled Lucas, glaring madly at Peter with so much hate and slammed his fist on the table before storming off, grabbing his 6 pack before he left.

"Is he alright?" Spinner asked everyone, not understanding where that came from.

Peter sat there like he just pissed his pants, he then looked upset and got up, storming off.

Jay rubbed his forehead and watched Lucas go to the roof, "Mia's dead, he has no idea where his kid is.. how would you be?" he taunted.

Sean nodded, that sucked. More than sucked. Spinner sadly looked down, that was stupid of him..

Everyone sat down for dinner, at least Lucas even came, but he didn't speak. They made a lot and set up the dining room in Leons so they had light and a long dinner table.

"Em? Can we talk?" Whispered Manny, sitting down next to Emma and saw her look a bit bothered by it. She didn't care! She wasn't moving! They were best friends!

"Later." Was all Emma muttered before everyone passed around food.

They actually all talked, shared some laughs, only some bantered like usual like Paige with Jay and Manny, Alex with Spinner or Sean, Holly J and Jane. But.. still seemed, like family almost?

Emma crawled into bed without talking to Manny, it's been a long day. Her husky jumped up and laid beside her, he was growing a little bit, medium sized. Her protector..while her real protecter was fired from the job as of right now.

She sighed, she didn't like when she closed her eyes and saw zombies running after her, she feared what even her nightmares would be.

She snuck out and decided to walk around the mall. She stopped at BEST BUY and turned on a tv infront of a couch the guys set up, it was large, a three piece, and she began to go through channels.

She watched as Sean came in and walked over, sitting next to her.

"This shit only makes it more depressing." He told her when she couldn't find a channel that was anything but fuzzy screens.

"It's wierd that every channels off, except for spongebob." She noted, falling on channel 25 and that Patrick guy was making a joke on the screen to that crab dude.

"Must be on re run, never had the chance to shut it off." Muttered Sean, a bit depressed by that though.

Was there a lot of them left?

"Then there's this church one..." Emma said, flicking to a man infront of shelves of books at a desk, speaking, so.. bitterly and passionately...

"_We defiled our earth, and we've killed, and we've had sex on sex relationships. This is hell. This is what we deserve." _

"People really believe that?" Sean asked, watching Emma sadly listen and didn't want her upset over that.

Emma eyed him, "Do you?" she sounded helpless, like she believed this was hell.

"If I was in hell you wouldn't be here." Sean confirmed seriously, watching her ever so lovingly.

Emma asked, "Why are you still up? And how'd you know I was in here?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm the one with insomnia, I watch the cameras every night." He said with a smirk.

"No wonder you look like shit every day." She teased, standing up until he pulled her down, right into his lap. She gasped, her hands falling on his shoulders and his her hips, tightly, so she couldn't get up.

He looked up at her in admiration, "Must take a bunch of power and guts to resist me when I know I make you weak when I do this.." he kept his eyes up on her but kissed her collar bone, Emma tried not to whimper, but her head hung a bit more, "And this.." his fingers went through her hair tossing her head to the side gently and leaned up.

He closed his eyes and kissed behind her ear then nibbled her ear before kissing her jawline, chin and then the mouth..that's when Emma's breath got heavier and his hands cupped her little face and slowly leaned her down as he pressed his lips up to hers.

Emma finally kissed back and fireworks exploded, she let her hands slid down his shoulders, moving her hands down onto his stomach, he kissed her deeper and she moaned, he sighed when she straddled him a bit, trying to sit more over him so she could kiss him more.

They broke away breathless.

"I also know you just can't simply resist me." He said, smiling charmingly and Emma's mouth dropped. Way to ruin the moment and be all high and mighty! "Emma!" he laughed and tried to grab her when she got off.

He chased her and gently pulled her back to him and leaned her against the wall. She struggled again after they stared at another for a moment, so he had to push himself up against her, her one leg lifted a bit as his hips held against hers, his hands pinned her hands on each side of her.

"Sean!" Emma yelled out but he heard the soft moan in the end because her crotch was basically resting on his thigh.

"Why do you fight us, Em?" he pouted, kissing her again, Emma turned her head and he huffed and just leaned down kissing her collarbone, to her chest.

"Why are you obsessive, Sean?" she taunted, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm inlove." He corrected and his hands let go of hers and hers went to his shoulders, she was about to push away until his hands traced the top of her little pajama tank top and then ripped it a bit, her red lace bra showing underneath..that wonderful cleavage.

"Sean!" she yelped, turning her head and he smirked at her, ripping the rest of it and throwing it off her.

He spoke again, more clearly, "I'm in love and your the only girl to do that to me." He said as his hands roamed down her sides and she bit her lower lip closing her eyes. He slid them to the back of her, only her skimpy little shorts on now while he stood with jeans and white shirt.

He carefully unhooked her bra, his eyes not leaving hers, he smirked a little, seeing her into it now, even if she wouldn't admit it. His hands running over her, another turn on he didn't know about yet, it was her secret, cause it was only his hands that could do it.

As he swiftly threw her bra off he slid her short down and they slipped down to her feet easily, he leaned down and kissed up her toned hard stomach as Emma whimpered and leaned back on the wall, enjoying it, he licked certain areas and she moaned out.

He kissed just under her breasts and Emma finally moaned out his name in a whisper.

He kissed the middle of her boobs and bit the right one playfully until grabbing her hips when she yelped in pleasure. He grinned down, kissing her deeply again moving her bare chest against his clothed one.

"Don't act so high and mighty, anyone could make me moan by those spots." She said, breathlessly. She let him slide her up on the wall so her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah but could they get you completely naked when their fully clothed?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow as she blushed at that. With his strong arms around her, holding the back of her thighs, he easily moved her off the wall and slowly turned, dropping her onto a long couch behind them gently, crawling over as he did so and removed his shirt when he reached his arm back over his head and slipped it off.

Emma tore at his pants and shoved them off, trying not to smile so naughty but he caught it and grinned, throwing the rest of his pants off.

When he came back over her Emma gasped, feeling his hard on on her thigh, wow, she really must get to him. She smirked, time to play with him. Sean's mouth fell when she grabbed him out of nowhere and started stoking him long and hard, gazing up at him with innocent eyes, biting her lip. He almost collapsed right there and breathed out a shakey breath, holding himself up by his elbows. He went to kiss her and Emma held him harder and he groaned, shutting his eyes, pulling away slightly and grunted. As Emma motioned circles with her hand around his dick she forgot how huge he was and felt herself getting hot and bothered.

God Sean could make her into such a slut..

"Sean.." Emma whispered helplessly, he couldn't even open his eyes, god she was good at this, he could only groan out and she found him grinding with her strokes, she let go and he took in a shakey breath again opening his eyes.

He instantly parted her thighs while giving her a 'shouldn't of done that' look as she continued to speak, "fuck me.." she pleaded, "Hard."

Usually he just made love, but all the time away Sean would happily do so. He rammed into her and Emma spoke before she thought and gasped out, throwing her upper body up and clawing his back. She gasped out again when he slid out and thrusted up into her again, biting down on her nipple. He groaned loudly.

"SEAN!" Emma screamed but was seeing stars and wanted to cum right there, he hit her g spot right on. He sped up and pounded into her quickly as she panted, she made her 'huh huh huhs' sounds he loved to hear, so seducing.

He hung his head down in her neck as her knees lifted at his waist as he continued fucking her sensibly. Emma screamed out again and he made a long groan and Emma then moved so he slid out. He was breathless and gave her a 'what the fuck' look and sat up a little, only to watch her eyes give him this..'I dare you' look as her perfect little body turned slowly, she slid her stomach down on the couch, moving her hands to hold the end of the couch, then lifted her perfect shaped ass up a bit, teasing him.

Sean was even harder now and rubbed his hands down his face, "You drive me fucking nuts Emma." He honestly admitted and slid his hands down the side of her cheeks and to her hips, gripping them before he entered her slowly and deeply. He then went did it faster, and faster. They had a good passionate rythm going, Emma grinded back on him.

Emma closed her eyes, holding the end of the couch as her mouth dropped in pleasure. He sweat over her and moved his hand up her curved back before taking a fist full of hair, he only pulled gently and leaned down, moving her head up more so he could move her head to the side to kiss her.

Emma then tossed herself down, screaming erotically feeling herself cumming with him, he put his strong arm around her waist through and threw her back up against him, as he pumped in her still he moved both of his hands to the front, squeeking her breasts in his hands and she moaned and cried.

She fell back down and he fucked her from behind until they both collapsed and he pulled out. Emma was breathless, still moaning as he kissed the back of her neck, tossed her hair to the side and then her neck, smothering it.

He moved her so she lay on her back again and breathlessly kissed her, "God I love you." he whispered. Emma smiled exhaustingly.

"Because I'm Emma or because I finally just let you fuck me?" she teased.

"Both." He playfully answered, caressing her hair as she closed her eyes.

"No one fucks me the way you do.." she confessed, opening her eyes. His member twitched.

"Em.." he groaned, he had just came..and hard. So did she.

"Seriously though.." Emma admits, "Kellies tried, other guys-"

"Lets not talk about you fucking other guys." Sean growled, possevily biting her neck and then shocked her, slipping into her. Emma clung to him, gasping loudly, she was already calming down from the last.

He moved over her, guiding in and out, slowly but rather deeply, she whimpered each time he pushed in. Now..he was making love to her.

"Your mine, say it." Sean told her and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hugging state, her chin resting no his shoulder and her mouth dropped when he pulled all the way out and then thrusted in slow and deep again, then bucked his hips to go deeper.

"Yours!" Emma panted, "I'm yours!" her walls tightened around him and he came instantly as well, she trembled and wrathed underneath him.

He pushed once more into her before he grunted and pulled out. Emma couldn't even keep her eyes open, instantly curling up into him, as he held her in his arms and they went into slumber.


	7. I'll Eat Your Brains

**MKR reviewer! THANKS FOR NOTICING AND REMEMBERING IZZY. I just mentioned her last chapt. We'll be getting more into it, don't worry.**

Emma woke, a bit still exhausted but feeling good, finaly letting loose, little pain between the legs though.

Her back was now curled into Sean, his arms around her and his breath tickling the back of her neck.

She stretched a little and grabbed his white shirt since he ripped HER shirt. She smirked narrowing her eyes at her slumbering bad boy, he could really tire a girl out, yet keep her wanting more.

As she pulled her shorts up he was sitting up, rubbing his eyes tiredly and groggily spoke, "Morning baby." They was a bit of taunting in that morning, as if to say, told you so.

Emma just tossed her hair to one side and went to leave, he sat up pulling his jeans on.

"And where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know. Roof, to go sleep more?" she said, pausing at the door.

"your boyfriend tire you out lastnight?" he teased, standing up, strong arms, abs, and shirtless Sean showed himself off. He ran a hand through his beautiful wavy lengthed hair.

"He's not my boyfriend." Emma said, raising an eyebrow playfully and left.

Sean's mouth hung open, after-all that-no!

"Hey!" he barked and ran after her through the mall, her bed was passed the food court where some people sat, "Hey!"

"Woahhhh." Marco even had to say out loud, sitting with Holly J and Paige. Guess the Queen B's were hitting it off.

"Nice pecks Cameron." Paige joked, looking up and then back down to filing her nails.

Sean sighed, watching Emma closed the door to her room and heard Marco mutter, "Is that a real 6 pack?" to Paige.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hubba, hubba." Joked Holly J and leaned forward towards Sean, "If she's shutting doors on your face, I will glady open mine." She insisted.

Sean just left.

Emma went into her room and looked around, where was her husky?

"Baby.." she whispered, looking under her bed and pouted.

She'd check the cameras, see if he was wondering around. As she walked in she saw Danny and Peter lying there, eyes closed like they'd been up all night. She saw chips everywhere, and the bag lying infront of a certain tv, OH my GOD. The tv was a camera for BEST BUY, the couch where she and Sean made love on was aimed closer at.

"You perverts!" Emma yelled, throwing their chip bags at them as they woke up with a jump and tried to take cover realizing Emma found out they watched.

She went over and even slapped Danny's head, then punched Peters chest.

"Oww." He whined, it didn't hurt that much, cause she was girl so he snickered when she stormed off, trying to act cool.

Danny frowned, "She knows."

"Well why didn't you shut the tv off!" Peter yelled at him.

"We both fell asleep you jerk!" Danny exclaimed and rubbed where she slapped.

Silence.

"Is it wierd we watched them?" Peter asked. Emma was his ex, he always found her sexy, but Sean.. it was wierd watching him on top of her, doing what Peter could never do. Also, watching a guy he knew..naked. That was wierd. Guy that guy was huge-

Danny admitted, "Kinda, but it was like porn, that Sean guy really knows how to-"

"it's wierd." Peter admitted, knowing Sean will kill him now.

Emma stormed to the roof, Sean was sleeping on the couch they put up there and she kicked his leg, waking him up.

"Get up!" Emma yelled, trying to hold in her tears, he groaned again, Emma bursted into tears, "Your in the security room every night and it never passed your mind the camera was in where we.. you know!"

Sean had to open his eyes, giving her a silly look, they just fucked like rabbits and she still called sex 'you know.'

Wait.

What was this about?

He sat up so his legs fell over the couch on the ground and saw Emma actually crying now, he stood up and stopped her from pacing and cupped her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, so lovingly

Emma took a deep slow shakey breath and finally explained, "Danny and Peter watched us last night on the camera..they saw..**me**.." she cried again being so exposed.

Sean's face turned from soft, to extremely pissed off, he shoved past Emma and went toward the door, slamming it open and charged down the stairs.

The stairs from the roof was right by the center of the mall, where some of the friends sat on the fountain. Peter and Danny instantly screamed when Sean slammed the door open and went right to them.

"HELP!" Danny yelled, "HELP US!"

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Peter cried, running behind Jay and Lucas with Danny.

Lucas tried to hold Sean back as Sean sneered at them, "DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

"Woah Cameron!" Jay said, going infront of him while Lucas struggled to hold him down.

The girls sitting on the fountain was Paige, Alex, Darcy, Manny and Ellie.

"We're sorry! We're really sorry!" Peter begged.

"We're single desperate perverted boys!" Danny insisted.

"What'd you guys do?" Lucas asked, clenching his teeth, jesus this guy was strong!

Sean growled, "They watched me and .. Emma... do.." he drifted off, not wanting to say infront of all Emma's girl friends.

"Ohhhhh." Sang Jay, nodding and smirking.

"Well finally huh?" Paige joked.

Peter popped his head out from behind Jay, and said to Sean, "I for one am even glad you two are back together." Hetried to suck up and Sean cut loose and swung a hit to his face.

Peter fell to the floor and held the side of his face.

"OW! SHIT!"

Jay held Sean back on the other side of Lucas, "Okay okay, this kid won't survive another blow from you Cam, calm down."

Sean tried to breath and stared disgustingly at Danny too, the fact these **boys** saw Emma naked, and being ravished, made his skin crawl, blood boil.

He stormed the other way just in time to see Emma going to her shop, "Em"

"Don't talk to me!" she snapped and ran off.

Sean put his hands on his head, trying to breath and kicked the trash can beside him down hard. Ofcourse this had to happy as soon as he got her.

"Drama." Sang Anyas voice.

"lots of drama." Holly J said beside her, watching the scene.

"Ok guys." Marco said standing with Paige infront of everyone the next day, "We need something to cheer us up."

Emma avoided Seans sad glance.

"We know its corny, but we decided a small dance party." Paige confirmed.

Peter gave a small, half assed applause. Even Spinner spat out a giggle at it. Danny full out laughed.

"This isn't Degrassi anymore." Jay taunted the girls then snicker, woops, girl and boy.

"And there isn't a need to give up just because of what's outside." Marco insisted, giving everyone hopeful looks.

"That's plenty of reason to give up." Stated Jane out of nowhere, Paige gave her a 'don't be emo' look.

"Hear us out." Confirms Paige, pointing at people, "Since some of us haven't gotten prom."

"Here, here." Holly J said, raising her hand, Anya nodded.

Danny shrugged looking at Peter, "I could go without really." He said.

"Besides the point." Paige told them, lifting a finger and went on, "This Friday, there will be a dance on the roof."

"And if we don't go?" challenged Spinner, Jane nudged him though, she felt like going.

"I will eat your brains myself." Paige confirms, crossing her arms.

"ooohkay then."

"OFCOURSE!" Paige yelled with all the girl infront of the dress store at the end of the mall.

Closed. And still locked up.

Fudge!

"We need your help." Paige told Sean, pulling him to the store with Alex

"For?" Sean asked, dumbfounded.

Paige shrugged innocently, "Smashing the window or something to open the prom dress store."

"Get Alex to do it." Sean said, pointing at the blondes girlfriend who walked cooly behind them.

Alex popped her gum, "Paige doesn't like me resorting to violence anymore.."

"Right." Sean rolled his eyes and was finally brought to the group of girls standing together, gushing about what dress they want, and how awesome there was no price limit.

Emma just sat on the malls bench beside and sat Indian form, boredly.

"If you do it, you don't have to go to the dance." Paige told Sean.

"Uh huh..." Sean drifted, he didn't have to go either way thankyou! Unless ofcourse Emma did with him.

"PLEASE!" begged Holly J, going over.

"Just throw a rock, here." Sean confirms, grabbing one out of a plant and put it in her hands.

"I'm not strong enough!" she exclaimed.

Sean boredly looked at her and then Manny, "Don't look at me, I've tried." She said, she wasn't going to out do herself! HEllooo, baby in her stomach.

Paige sweetly spoke, "Sean don't you want to do this since Emma could look all pretty for your date Friday?" she glanced at Emma as her mouth dropped.

Emma was cut off, "N-"

"Deal." Sean simply said, let alone also smugly, grabbing the rock back from Holly J and smashed the window into pieces with it.

Some of the girls squeeled.

Emma was now standing, staring in awe and shock, what! She didn't agree to this.

Sean walked by her and swiftly whispered as he passed, "See you Friday."

All the girls turned and looked at Emma's reaction, she tried to look mad, crossing her arms but as she turned she couldn't help but smile.

Oh her bad boy 3

"That's what you've picked?" Manny asked, chasing Emma out who left before anyone.

"I think it's nice." Sarah said, on Emma's way out.

"Thanks Sarah ever so much." Emma said ever so sarcastically and now was out, walking down the mall.

Manny ran up and put her hands on her hips, "Oh I get it, your jealous." She pointed back to Sarah, shaking her head at Emma.

Emma stopped walking and turned. Unbelivable! Was she serious?

"Oh I get it, your a terrible selfish friend." Sneered Emma and turned walking off.

"Emma!" Manny yelled.

Emma whipped back and cried, "I'm alone here! Snake, Spike, JACK! Are all probably dead."

"My family too." Manny said, shaking her head again.

"Seans come back out of nowhere! And Kelly dead." Emma looked at Manny like she didn't know her anymore.

"Emma.." Manny drifted, feeling terrible now.. she wasn't really being there for her. She just had..a lot on her mind..

"Where were you?" Emma cried, "I needed my best friend!"

"I'm sorry." Cried Manny, letting a tear slip and stepped forward, Emma stepped back.

"yeah? Me too." Emma said walking off.

"I'm pregnant!" Manny yelled, hoping Emma would understand.

Emma bumped into a body as she walked in shock then looked up with wide eyes. Jay. Jay blinked, hearing that then stared at Manny down the floor.

"Oh god." Manny whinced, seeing the look on his face.

He slowly turned, in shock.

"Jay!" Manny yelled but he walked off. Even Emma didn't move, still in shock.

Manny put her hands on her head and shut her eyes tight, letting the tears drop and ran back to her place.


	8. You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me

"Jay?" Manny whispered, going into the cafe he liked, he played pool by himself and stopped when he heard her come in.

Silence.

Manny started to cry again, "Please talk to me."

"How long?" Jay asked, still back turned to her, holding the pool stick.

Manny bit her lip and trembled, "3 and half months now, almost 4." She jumped when he threw the 8 ball at the wall, leaving a hole and then stayed still.

He was scaring her.

He then just took a deep breath and bent down, playing again, as if nothing happened.

"Don't leave me alone in this!" Manny yelled, crying.

Jay dropped the stick and walked back over to her, angry, so much betrayl in his eyes, "You left alone! In the dark! For 4 months now! FUCK MANNY!" he yelled, looking up and not knowing what to do.

Manny cried harder.

Jay sighed and cupped one side of her face, "I just don't know how we could raise a baby let alone our selves, but in this world." He snickered bitterly, thinking of the zombies outside. Waiting.

"We don't have a choice." Manny admitted, "a-and as much as maybe you want abortion, I can't go through that again, let alone we don't really know anyone that can do it anymore."

"Manny I'm not saying abortion." Jay breathed sadly and shrugged, "If any woman to have my kid, it's you, I want to grow old with you so bad, marry you.. but how are we going to do that when our first priority is don't get bit, and we're living inside a mall."

"Least we get everything we ever wanted." Manny joked.

Jay nodded slowly, "guess that helps a little." But his eyes held so much sorrow, "If something ever happens to you or our baby Manny.. I don't know I'll do." He said painfully.

She cupped his face this time and leaned him down, "We'll figure it out together." She whispered before kissing him as he nodded.

"Your pregnant?" Jane stared in awe as they let the news out at the dinner table.

Manny nodded, squeezing Jay's hand who still looked in shock and then blinked, picking up a beer bottle and chugging.

Spinner laughed at that, "Uhh...congradulations?" he didn't know what to say.

"Great!" Holly J said, banging the table, "Now instead of worrying about my life I'm going to care more about some broad I don't even know just because you have a baby in your stomach." She pointed at Manny.

Manny's mouth fell.

Marco pointed at her too while looking at Sean and the guys, "Does this mean she gets more protection?"

"That's not fair!" Anya yelled, if that were true. Everyone should help everyone!

"GUYS!" yelled Jay and sneered, "Back off." He finally held Manny' hand back, even tighter.

Even Lucas spoke up, bitter about this situation, "Did you even think about what's going on in this world before you went and did this?" he glared, "Your putting a kid in danger who never asked for this!"

He even got up and everyone watched him storm off.

"She's been through it twice, you think she'd get it." Muttered Ellie to Jane.

"Ellie." Manny snapped, and stood up over the table and glared at her across the table, "I will HAPPILY pound that ugly smug face of yours."

Ellie's mouth fell and went to say something-

"You are pretty smugy." Emma muttered, playing with her food. She didn't even notice herself say it, guess that's what happens when theres even drama in the end of the world.

"WE didn't KNOW til now, she's 4 months." Jay confirmed to everyone.

Marco simply noted, "Oh."

"Sorry." Muttered Anya.

"Still, wear protection, jesus." Holly J insisted, rolling her eyes.

"I think you'll be great parents!" Sarah insisted, Emma narrowed her eyes at her then looked closer as Sarah winked at Manny.

Oh my god.

She already knew! MANNY TOLD HER BEFORE HER! Emma clung her fork down and stopped eating.

"Lets.. just eat." Sighed Jay, ignoring everyones opinions, it was too late for that now.

Manny noticed Emma's new mystery found out and guilty picked up her drink, chugging it so she didn't have to speak.

This was all too much.

Emma slammed the roof door open, taking a breather by herself. She went to the ledge and looked around, Paige, Marco and the girls were decorating it, it had pretty lights, specially now since it was night.

But that was ruined when Emma looked down, Zombies even trying to climb the wall just to get in, some turning on another and eating another.

Emma swallowed hard.

Snake gone, Spike gone, poor innocent Jack gone, all her friends at school , teachers. Manny being pregnant was almost like an abombination.. and let alone the other drama going on, their own friends getting shot just because bitten-

Emma gazed down at the ground and tilted her head curiously.

She could end it all...right now.

"Not worth it." A voice said and she jumped to then gasp, turning around to glare at Lucas.

He was having a smoke and just shook his head.

"Besides.. when you fall, you'd fall on one of them, so you wouldn't die, just break some bones, then, they would eat you alive, and THEN, you would become one of them." He told her, inhaling deeply and looking up at the sky.

"Thought about this did you?" Emma asked, knowing very well he thought of it.

Lucas just narrowed his eyes at her and looked back up at the sky.

Emma watched him curiously, he didn't talk much. He had a bad rep but he was a good guy, and what he was going through sucked.

She kicked a stone infront of her, "I had a baby brother."

"And I had a baby daughter. Blah blah blah, lets tear out our hearts with another just like everyone inside does." Lucas taunted, "Just so we can be good friends before the final end,"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, "I was actually going to say I know he's gone.. I know something must of got him, and I don't want to be but I'm glad.. I'm glad **this** is over for him. Because this is **Hell**." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

Lucas looked at her again rather more closely and even though he didn't move or speak, she saw that sorrow in his eyes, Sean had the same.

Lucas sat down on a chair and Emma stood there, whipping her tears. God, where did all that come from? She would of never confessed that to even Manny.

..Maybe because she knew he was in hurt for his daughter.

"Did Peter tell anyone _how_?" he whispered. It was seeing Lucas being so..helpless, he had been stone cold the past few weeks.

Emma bit her lip, Peter only told her the last time she met with him on the rooftop. She sighed sadly and sat on the chair beside him, putting her feet up.

"He said they were in the streets, trying to run to the car.. he said she got pulled back and just kept on running like a coward." She quoted his words, "He hates himself for it. Peters always had a selfish streak, and he's not good with fear.. but I give him this, he's sad. He tries to hide it but he's upset. I saw him cry. I think he loved her..." Emma drifted, amazed at that.

Emma and him dated too yes but, it didn't get to love, it was all fun hiding behind everyones back but then it got boring, and only fun for him when Sean came back, he just wanted to win, she was glad the best man won. Even though he went through hell doing so..

Emma sighed, she's been hard on Sean..

"Was Isabella with them?" his eyes stared off.

Emma blinked and looked back at Lucas to explain, "He said that's where they were going, the elementary school, but he never made it. That's where I guess Paige, Marco and Ellie saved him."

Lucas bent over and put his head in his hands. Emma sat up straighter when his shoulders shook.

Lucas Vaughn..was crying.

Emma sadly put her hand on his shoulder.

The roof door opened and out came Jane, probably looking for her brother, she paused when she saw Lucas crying and Emma Nelson helping him vent.

"Oh." She said and went to leave.

Lucas shot up and whiped his tears, looking at the new comer and took a big sniff, trying to act like he had it together.

Emma eyed him, but he had nothing together.

Jane points to the door, "I can go..." she whispered softly but he shook his head no and went to her. She sadly looked up at him and leaned up, hugging him. He hugged back and then they left.

Emma stood alone now and hugged her arms around herself, looking around the night sky and soft blowing trees.

The door opened again and out came Sean, she looked away as he looked around until slowly going over to her.

"Saw you out here with Luke.." he drifted.

Emma closed her eyes, waiting for the yelling. He must of saw on camera, her holding a crying Lucas.

"It was nice, helping him, being there with him." He said, shocking Emma who looked back at him as he stepped infront of her, lovingly looking at her as he put one hand on her waist, "Forgot how caring you were to others..been awhile." He whispered.

Emma's heart skipped a beat. He actually didn't throw a fit, no jealous fight. Emmas time to give Sean a big shock now..

She grabbed Sean's hand, putting it more around her as she pressed against him and leaned up, kissing him softly but deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed slowly too, obviously shocked, until he got into it and kissed her more, seeing she finally forgave him. He sighed before kissing her more, even if breathless, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I.." he muttered between their kiss, "Love you."

Emma smiled against the kiss and pulled away, he gawked at her, finally, she looked happy. Well, as happy as you could get in this world right now.

He grinned back and kissed her forehead until bringing her in for a hug.

_**Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now**_

And all the roads that lead you there are winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how

[Repeat x2]  
I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall


	9. I Know If I Go, I'll Go Happy Tonight

Toby helped Danny and Peter hook up more wires so the camera televisions could stretch all the way to the convienant store.

The three sat on the couch watching them and slurping slushies as Holly J, Anya and Darcy came in.

"Peter, I get you." Holly J confirms, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"What?" Peter asked, sharing looks with his boys.

Darcy gasped, "No, me!"

"Why? Who says?" Anya asked both girls.

"I do, first dibs." Darcy confirmed, pointing at herself then him, "I dated the wierdo."

"There, you just called him a wierdo, I'd treat you nicer Peter." Holly J insisted to him.

He spoke, "Well I-"

"How are we going to win this?" Anya asked, cutting him off.

"You know.." drifts Danny sitting up, "I could be a pretty darn good date." Toby laughed.

"We need judges." Darcy simply said, she would NOT go with Toby or Danny!

"Okay." Said Marco, now standing with the girls who called upon him, he held his hat, "I say we do the easiest bet, pick a name out of the hat."

"Fine." Nodded the girls and Marco stepped infront of Peter who still sat on the couch, clueless.

"Go Peter." Said Marco and he huffed but put his hand in.

He took a name out and read it, "Holly J." She clapped, and upon history, Toby rolled his eyes.

"You can do better." He muttered and got punched in the arm, "ow!" Holly J glared at him.

"Whatever." Scoffed Darcy, "I'll get someone better." She stormed off.

Anya shrugged, not caring that much and exited the store, on the bench out in the mall, Lucas sat, loading up guns.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, sitting next to him.

He looked up boredly but then saw Mia's old best friend, Anya. Old as in when she was still in Lakehurst, not Degrassi.

"Stealing the weapons from the secuirty room" he joked.

"Isn't that illegal?" she asked.

He snickered, loading up again, "I don't think there's anymore laws babe."

Anya tried to hide her blush at the word babe, she always crushed on Lucas, ever since she was 12. She'd never get him though, **so out **of her legue.. and he was always Mia's, her bf's boyfriend.

"Right." She said, nodding awkwardly at how stupid her last remark was and cursed herself.

"What are the pink ladies up to today?" he teased, noting on her, Darcy and Holly J.

"Fighting over dates for the dance." She said, monotone.

Clearly didn't care.

This time he said it, "Right." With a soft laugh, taking notice she was careless.

"Are you going?" She asked, perking up a bit.

"Don't do dances." He muttered, grabbing the next gun.

She bit her lip, obviously he didn't take the hint.

"Not even with Paige's threat?" she teased.

"Not even." He said then looked at her.

Silence.

"I'm really sorry about Mia." Anya had to blurt it out.

He nodded slowly and then thought how much it probably hurt Anya too. She knew Mia before he did, at age 10, "You guys didn't hangout a lot after she switched schools.." he drifts, remembering.

Now if you asked him how much Holly J and Mia hung out, even though they hate another now, he couldn't tell you. Anya was more...approvable.

"..she dated Peter.. drifted off I guess." Anya said sadly, sighing. "And I'm **really **sorry about Is-"

"Please.." Lucas said, closing his eyes and opened them, "Don't say her name."

Anya nodded but bit her lip, trying to stop it from trembling, she was so scared and so upset over who has been lost.

Lucas sadly looked at her and promised, "You'll be okay Anya.."

Behind them, a red head slowly walked by and stopped, eyeing the scene.

"I hope." She says helplessly.

"You will if I have anything to do with it." He confirmed seriously, looking dead into her eyes that her heart skipped.

Anya felt the blush rush to her cheeks. He went back to work when she nodded and then stood up, leaving.

Ellie came around and sat down next to him.

"You were really cute with her." She admitted. She knew he was Ellie's age, not Anyas, Anya was little, at 17 while they at 20.

Well..what Ellie thought was 'little'.

"Cute?" Lucas asked, confused. And since when did Ellie talk to him? Maybe his sister a bit but not him..

"Yeah she totally crushes you?" Ellie says, could he not see it? She giggled.

"Anya?" Lucas thought long and hard about it, "No.." he drifts shaking his head.

"Whatever." Ellie shrugged, "So your not going to the dance huh?" she asked.

"Again, no." He stated.

She smiled and clapped hands together, "Not even if this really desperate girl here asks you?"

He frowned deeply at her, eyeing her as she laughed.

Ellie huffed, explaining her situation, "My ex is with his ex again..the one he dated before me, pretty bad, but I get it, I was the rebound. Butthen I got the girl who I tried to steal her boyfriend. And then-"

"Alright." Lucas said, cracking out a small laugh, "I'll go with you if your so desperate to go with me."

"I'm not desperate for YOU, it's just I-"

"Yeah, sure." He said, cutting her off and looking back at his gun.

Ellie gasped and stood, crossing her arms.

"You're so.." she drifts for the word.

"Hot?" he asked, putting the safety trigger on and picking up him next gun carelessly.

"Rude!" she exclaimed and walked off.

"See you tonight." He hollared, hiding his smirk.

Ellie laughed a little, still looking over her shoulder in amazement of how rude he was up but nodded, walking off.

Meanwhile, Emma ran her fingers on the choices of food in the kitchen and grabbed some crackers.

"Think I could share some with yeah?" teased Manny, coming in.

Emma stopped eating and swallowed the last crumb hard and just gave the box to her, looking for something else.

She was the pregnant one.

Manny sighed and sadly pouted, "Emma, again, I'm sorry!" she looked off, "I get it, and I see it, I don't know why I'm being so selfish with this baby, I-I guess because it's in me and I just want her or him to be safe."

Emma watched the tears water Manny's eyes and softened, she nodded, "I understand." She stepped closer and hugged her.

Manny happily breathed and smiled, hugging her back.

Manny and her both dug into her box to grab a handful of crackers.

As they chewed, Manny smirked asking, "So the boys saw you and Sean humping like rabbits?"

"Manny!" Emma squeled, throwing her crackers at Manny who yelped and laughed, Emma joined in.

"Manny?" came a voice, Sarah.

Emma pierced her lips but tried to act okay with the girl cutting off their fun or even, conversation.

Sarah asked Manny, "You wana go on the roof to tan again with me and the girls?"

Manny eyed Emma and then looked at Sarah, "No, I'm going to sit out this time."

Sarah looked a bit shocked and eyed Emma before nodding and Manny raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to go, Emma hid her laugh.

They both bursted into giggles when Sarah finally left, "That girl follows me everywhere!" whined Manny.

"So your not wearing a tux?" asked Spinner to the guys.

They sat in BEST BUY where they hooked up some playstations to the big 65" TV. You know, even if it was the end of the world, they were getting pampered.

"No why would we?" snickered Lucas, snorting.

"Your going?" Jay asked, shocked.

"Well if everyone is going what am I suppose to do all night?" Lucas asked bitterly, somewhat feeling dorky now.

"With who?" he asked.

"Ellie." Lucas shrugged, and tensed up, punching his thumb hard on his control.

"Lucas you fuck!" Spinner cried, being killed from the game.

Sean and Jay continued playing with Lucas.

"Not even sure I'm going." Jay said, eyes on the screen but asked the guys, "Do you guys know if Manny wants to?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Jane?" Spinner asked, turning to his girl friend.

Jane sat behind the guys, also playing, sitting on a stool and killed Lucas in the game and he slammed the controler down.

"DAMNIT!"

"She does." Jane simply answered Jay.

It was like she was part of the guys.

"How do you know?" taunted Lucas, standing up since he's out, "you never hang out with them." He said, annoyed his little sister always hung out with them.

"She hates tanning with the girls." Spinner shrugged, answering for her, she happily smiled at him.

"Even Alex goes and does it." Lucas said, laughing a bit at his sister, she wasn't manlier than Alex was she?

"Cameron!" Jay yelled, as Sean destroyed him in the game, "Suppose to be us against her! You shot me down."

"War has no rules." Sean simply stated, still playing.

"you would know." Taunted Jay mockingly but also playfully, standing and grabbing a beer from the cooler with Lucas.

Sean went to shoot another comeback at him and then his face went hard, effortlessly dropping the controller on the couch.

Jane raised her hands in defeat, "I won!"

"Well if you were actually a guy it'd count but in real world, it would of been Cameron." Lucas taunted, sipping his beer.

Sean opened one himself and huffed, "She won." He admitted.

"Your just mad I won and your friends like me better than you." Jane taunts her brother.

He shot back, in a girly voice, "That's totally it, us guys sit around doing our nails and talk about who's better and whose not and who we wana kick out of the group."

Jane smirked and slapped his stomach, he cracked a grin out and shoved her a bit.

They all sat on the couch and she took her stool back, popping another beer.

"Babe why don't you sit with us?" Spinner asked, crookedily smiling at how wierd it was she sat behind them.

She shruged, just cause she was wierd she guessed.

Jay smirked, sipping his beer bottle, "Maybe she knows this is the couch where Emma and Sean fucked." He earned a big punch in the shoulder.

"Thanks for that." Lucas said, now imaging it.

"Shit, I think you broke my shoulder." Whined Jay, rubbing the shoulder Sean punched and received a hard glare from his best friend.

Later that night, the guys finally put their beer and controllers down, getting ready for their party.

The roof was nice, cute lights lit everywhere, icile style. They laid glass tables and cushy chairs and couches everywhere with lots of candles on them.

In the middle was piles of beer, ofcourse, and food.

The big sterio in the corner played music, also a DJ spot beside it, where Danny happily was the DJ. Anya smiled with him, 'jamming' out, she was fine going with him, he was a nice guy.

She sadly watched Lucas though walk to Ellie and comment on her nice black tini dress. Anya looked down at her dress, she was cute, ballerina looking.. ugh, probably little girl looking, Anya jealously thought then shook her head.

"After you my lady." Marco said, opening the roof door for Darcy.

"Thankyou my lord." Laughed Darcy, jumping inside, "And thanks for being my date."

"Well Jay Hogart asked but so not my type." Joked Marco and she laughed then looked around the roof, "We did a good job."

He nodded, "Nice enough for our last moments."

"Hey!" Barked Paige, coming over with Alex, "No one gets to be a debbie downer tonight."

The two were cute, wearing matchable red dresses only styled differently, Paiges strapless and Alex's tank top looking, Alex had a long flowing dress as Paiges was short in front and longish in the back.

"I'll beat anyone who disobeys my girl." Alex confirms.

"Honey." Warned Paige.

"Nevermind, I can't." Joked Alex, widening her eyes at Marco and cracking a smile with him.

Jay and Sean came in next and looked for their girlfriends.

"Really?" Jay asked, sounding pathetic, "We got here before them?"

Sean shrugged. Seems so. Jay scoffed and went looking for Manny, she knew he was impatient!

Emma was in the bathroom with Manny who got out of the stall wearing a flowing pink short strapless dress, she looked amazingly adorable, with a black belt like bow around her upper waist. Her lower waist, well tummy, popped out a bit, definatly noticable but enough to know it was a baby bump, and it was so cute.

She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw Emma, and whined.

"What?" Emma asked turning from the mirror and pouted with her, "Ugly?"

"Nooooo, beautiful!" Manny yelled, as if it was an insult and looked at herself, "I'm all fat."

"No you aren't." Emma said, shaking her head at her and smiling, "Jay will freak."

"Yeah, specailly that we're late." Muttered Manny, knowing he hates when she makes him wait, but she does, just to be a sassy girl friend.

Emma turned back to the mirror, she wore a white dress that was short, but not in a slutty way, she pulled it off beautifully, it was skin tight, and shaped her cleavage perfectly. There was some small diamonds at the top of the dress and a lot more in the middle of the chest in a V shape. With that, she left everything else simple, her long hair pinned straight minus the tips that curved in. Her long eyelashes popping out her brown shiny eyes.

She left happily to go find Sean.


	10. Born To Die

On Emma's way to Sean, she had to stop in her tracks, she saw Sarah sitting alone at the cafe, where the lights were out since they were all on the roof.

"Sarah?" she whispered, going over.

Sarah sniffed and whiped her eyes before she turned and saw Emma.

Emma had to ask, "you okay?" she felt kind of..bad.

"Yeah." Lied Sarah, shrugging. She was ruining her make up, but, she didn't care. Though she looked so nice, wearing a summer kind of dress, black all over with roses everywhere, skinny traps, tight up tight but flowed past the waist to her knees. Her nice blonde hair was in a big bun on the top of her head, strands falling everywhere, her big blue eyes popping out.

"Tears usually..don't look like someones okay." Emma joked, slightly laughing.

"No date." Sarah said, shrugging and let another sniff in.

"That's what you're crying about?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow, seemed there was more to it.

Sarah took a deep breath, then pointed behind Emma, "You guys all know another." She looked down, "It sucks, being left out."

Emma bit her lower lip, she felt even worse, guilty. She shouldn't of gotten jealous. Poor Sarah.

Emma really meant it, and apoligised, "I'm sorry Sarah."

"Not your fault." Drifts Sarah looking down.

"No, I should of been nicer." Emma declared, nodding. Sarah sadly smiled at her and nodded, accepting.

"We all have our own shit we're trying to take care of." Sarah insisted.

"Don't I fucking know it." Laughed Emma with her to then think, "Hold on." She said as she saw someone pass.

He was perfect for Sarah, they both lost people and needed someone.

"Peter!" Emma called and he turned before going up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Emma begged, "Don't go with Holly J."

"No?" Peter asked, wondering what she wanted from him, she pulled his arm to the cafeteria where Sarah had fixed herself up and was about to leave.

They were about to bump into another and he put his hands on her arms.

"Woah, sorry." He said to Sarah who smiled, shrugging. No big deal.

"Peter, meet Sarah. Really meet her." Emma introduced sincerely, not a lot of people REALLY introduced themselves to her.

"Uh.." Peter drifts, sizing Sarah up, she looked beautiful enough to take his breath away, he had to admit, "You look..really good."

"Thanks." Sarah said, trying to keep in a smile but it crept out and shined.

"You wana go dance with me?" Peter asked curiously, waiting for her to answer. She'll prob say no, he frowned.

"Sure." Sarah said, beaming, he let his hand out and she happily took it, going with him. She looked behind and mouthed 'thankyou' at Emma.

Emma smiled, happy with herself.

"You set up loner girl with Poin Dexter?" Jay asked Emma, coming up from behind her and seeing her impressed, "Aren't you all happy with yourself."

"I'm happy for them!" Emma exclaimed,smile on her face and pointed where they left.

He snickered, "Sure ya are." He teased, he looked around "Where's my girl friend?"

"Bathroom Prince Charming." Emma taunted him back, beginning to leave then walked backwards, "How bout you be a little romantic tonight to her? She could use it." She taunts again, raising an eyebrow.

They shared a look until she turned and left.

"Babe!" called Jay, walking into the girls washroom.

Manny was still looking at herself in the mirror, only now she was sniffing uncontrollably.

"Whats your problem?" he asked bluntly.

Manny groaned and hit his arm as he gave a 'what' postition with his arms.

"I'm fat!" she cried and looked at herself agian. Jay then sized her up, then REALLY sized her up, she looked great, beautiful.

But she did have a bump.

That's when Jay finally really let this sink in, their baby was in that stomach, waiting to come out. And he was going to do everything he could ever do just to make it have a somewhat normal life.

Manny stopped pouting when Jay slid his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. She raised an eyebrow and watched him in the mirror.

He whispered in her ear, "Your beautiful. You're more than beautiful." He kissed the side of her neck last.

Manny smiled lovingly and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked down at her admiringly, "I don't know how I ever got you Santos." He admitted. She smiled and he smiled back, leaning down and they kissed.

The two finally came out to the roof, music beaming around. Lana Del Rays 'Born to Die'.

Manny laughed when Jay actually took her in his arms, playfully rolling his eyes but danced with her.

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**_

"Can't believe I'm at the dance with **you**." hissed Holly J, walking out with Toby.

Toby snickered, "Trust me, think I'm happy? Blew you off once before..." he drifts

"You did not blow me off!" gasped Holly J, horrified and looked around to see if anyone heard that.

"Shut up and dance." He joked, grabbing her. She gasped again but then shut her mouth.

"I- Um.. okay then." Holly J couldn't help but to blush, trying to hide her smile. Such a nerd Toby was.. very cute, demanding at times nerd.

_**I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime**_

Lucas ate all the little cocktail weenies as Anya giggled, walking by to grab some wine in a red cup.

He looked up and just smirked, swallowing it, "Laughing at me are we?" he watched her laugh again and couldn't help but full out smile.

Anya then slowly stopped as Ellie wrapped her arm in his, Lucas saw Anyas look then looked down at Ellie who smiled, said 'come dance' and pulled him off.

Anya played with her hands and watched him go then looked sadly down. He gave one glance back until wrapping arms around Ellie.

_**Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane**_

Emma came up and smiled, pleased again, when she saw Peter dancing with Sarah, smiling down at her, VERY close to her lips might Emma add.

Her head was still turned watching them as she walked forward straight into Sean's arms, she yelped and looked at him as he balanced her then laughed, covering her mouth embarressed, good thing he didn't see what she was looking at.

Sean's hands gripped her hips and was basically drooled, he was trying to come up with something witty but she had really shut him up, he was in awe.

"What?" Emma said, squinting her eyes at him giving him a wierd look but smiled.

"Your beautiful." He said out loud then blinked, "As always, but now.." that dress, she looked sexy and cute at the very same time.

Emma tried not to blush, more than 5 years with the charmer and he still did that to her.

He wore something almost alike to what he did their very first kiss, black pants, silly running shoes still, and a nice white blouse, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He leaned down and kissed her breathless. She smiled as they pulled apart slowly, taking this moment in.

_**Choose your last words,  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I  
We were born to die**__****_

"Got you something.." he drifts, taking something from him pocket and opening a red box, a long silver chained necklace with a gold flat clock on the end, it looked REALLY expensive, it had a heart charm on it too, diamonds all over it. And the little clock even worked, it ticked silently.

"I'd say 'you shouldnt have' but we both know you just stole it." Emma couldn't help but say, giggling as he laughed and grinned with her. True. Guilty!

"What can I say?" Sean said looking up, "I'm quite the bad ass still." He eyed her, "your lucky you can tame a guy like me." He playfully confirms.

Emma couldn't stop laughing, "You're a dork."

"When did we ever switch roles?" he asked and she gasped, hitting his chest and he laughed kissing her quickly again before taking the necklace out of the box.

"I got a clock cause it shows time." He explains, going around her, "Which me and you shared a lot, and lost a lot of."

Emma looked up at him, turning her head, he then went to put it on her as she tried to fight her tears and tossed her hair to the side, holding her hair as he tied it up.

_**We were born to die  
We were born to die**_

As soon as she turned the two were kissing again, "I love you so much." Emma said finally and let one tear slip, he brushed it with his thumb, "You have no idea how happy I am we found another again..specailly during this." She said.

"Wish it was sooner." Whispered Sean, leaning his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, still sorry about that.

Emma smiled sadly and shrugged, "Atleast it happened." He nodded, slipping her little hands into his and holding them to his heart.

Some people started to yelp, and cry out. Some 'run inside' as rain began to pour. Everyone but Sean and Emma ran in, slowly swaying with her arms now around his neck.

_**Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane**_

Spinner and Jane came out just as everyone ran out, shrugging at another and giggling and laughing, running out and playing in the rain as Sean and Emma danced closely together with another in the middle. The candles were blowing out but they stayed dancing.

From below.. drenched zombies fought another to climb the wall, which a zombie could never do so was pointless, but one, one zombie was pushed forward into a hard white stair case, almost like a ladder. He groaned and grunted, until he gazed up and decided to take a step up, and up, and soon..the other zombies got the process of stairs too.

An armless zombie paced back and forth infront of a door on top of those stairs, until it walked hard into it, then again, soon enough another joined him, and they bursted it open.

...

...

...


	11. The Final Fight I win

"Cool right?" Danny asked Sean, hoping for approval the next morning.

Sean woke up early and actually spent time with the dorks.

Toby showed Sean how it worked, "It trails all the way around the mall, and this one button.. POOFF!" he yelled, inmating a bomb, "Blows us all up."

Sean was inspecting a bomb they made. If it every did blow up, it'd be huge. Take out all the zombies outside. Toby showed him the clicker of a big red botton, easy if ever needed to do!

"You mean the mall up, when we finally decide to leave." Corrected Sean.

"Which won't be til forever but just incase." Shrugged Danny.

"It's good, smart." Sean said and nodded, "Cool."

Danny breathed out deeply, as if he held it in for a while, waiting for Seans answer, sharing a smile with Toby, so happy Sean approved. He was like, a God.

"Has anyone glanced at the cameras today?" Peter asked, coming into the same room as them and Alex and Paige followed after.

Toby answered for the boys, "Just like everyday, we're fine, we're almost the top floor, they ain't getting in here." He insisted.

"I'll look." Paige said, turning and walking across the store to the security room and opened it.

Her eyes grew wide, in agonizing fear as a zombie with half a face grabbed her shoulders and bit into her neck, she screamed violently as another one bent down and grabbed her, the room was filled with them, and coming out of the room, it was where they broke in from last night.

"She does something useful." Joked Peter to Danny and Toby who giggled.

"Shut your virgin mouths dweebs." Alex snapped for her girl friend until hearing her thrilling scream, "Paige?" she turned and saw the blonde being ripped apart, "PAIGE!" she screamed and ran over for another zombie to grab her, knocking her down, she tried to fight it and Sean ran to help after a moment of pure shock,but it was too late, the zombies were so hungry they dug into her stomach, ripping it apart, blood everywhere.

"Oh god." Whispered Danny, standing and backing up from groaning zombies with Peter and Toby.

"GO! RUN! TELL EVERYONE TO RUN!" Sean yelled, running back to them, he grabbed Toby before the boy ran off, "Get. Emma." He demanded **very** sternly.

Toby nodded, eyes still wide in horror and was shoved forward, he took off.

Sean ran to his store with his guns as more zombies filled the mall. He heart shooting so obviously one of the guys saw what was happening and began to shoot.

"how did this happen!" Anya asked being tugged out of her room by Lucas, he wanted her safe.

"Go follow Peter and Issacs!" he yelled at her.

Her mouth fell, wondering what would happen to him but he told her one more time, more seriously, to go. She bit her lip but ran, grabbing Holly Js hand and ran behind the two boys.

"Where are we going to go?" Holly J asked, pressing the elevator open as Sarah, Jay and Manny ran behind.

"Where are they coming from?" Manny cried as Jay un saftey'd his gun.

The elevators dinged open as soon as Peter dragged Emma out, Emma finally yanked her hand back and shoved Peter.

"Where is he!" she growled, not putting up with that shit, she will only go when Sean goes!

"Get in, go down, wait for us." Jay instructed them as they all piled in but Manny grabbed his arm, "Manny, we can't be selfish right now." He warned and she let herself choke on her tears but nodded, and fearfully watched Zombies getting closer, Sean, Spinner and Jane shooting and trying to keep them off as they walked backwards towards the elevator.

The first load went, Peter couldn't fit so stayed out, and Sarah dove out too. Darcy ran in.

"That was so stupid Sarah!" Peter yelled at her but couldn't help but lean down and kiss her hard.

She looked up at him in shock but kissed back again and tore away shaking her head, "I didn't want to leave you!" she yelled over the zombie screaming and groaning, the shooting.

Lucas joined in shooting and helped, as did Jay.

Ellie and Marco ran together, holding hands as soon as the elevator came back up, they dove into the elevator, "Come on!" Ellie yelled.

Sean looked behind after shooting one zombie's brains out, but there was atleast 100 of them coming their way, he looked back at Emma, "GO!" he yelled at her, not joking.

Emma stood her ground and looked at a duffle bag Jay dropped full of guns, she grabbed one and helped shoot down another.

Jane gave her an impressed look, girl could randomly shoot well.

"There's going to be tons more outside! Where are we going to go?" Marco asked them.

Peter offered, "M-my dad, he has a boat. I have his keys!" he yelled, and then actually took off, running back to his room.

"Peter!" Sarah yelled, horrified. Since when was he the brave hero!

"fuck this!" Jay said, throwing a no longer loaded gun to the side and grabbed another, "There's too many!" he yelled to the guys.

Sean turned and saw Emma STILL there, he saw Lucas, Spinner Jane and Jay keep shooting so took a quick chance to grab Emma, he did it hard, he didn't mean to but the girl had TO GO, he'd kill her if she died.. if that made sense..

"Go down!" Sean yelled, pushing her in with Marco, Ellie and Sarah, Peter ran back with the boat keys.

Emma's mouth dropped but he just shut her up with a big, deep kiss, everyone even stared in awe, he cupped her face in his hands, gun in one, it was passionate, needing.

_**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness**_

Suddenly, he pulled away and pushed her back beside Ellie more into the elevator

"got them!" Peter cheered about his keys until Sean pushed a big gun into his stomach.

"Keep them safe." Sean said but Peter saw that look in his eyes, clearly more worried about Emma. Peter nodded at him and got in.

Before Emma could get around Peter, Sean beeped it closed, giving her a 'it'll be okay' look. She stared at him helplessly until the doors were completely shut.

_**I just wanted you to know  
That baby, you're the best**_

As soon as Emma reached floor one, the doors opened, to even more zombies. Emma grabbed her gun and just started shooting, no longer scared, they had to live through this..they **had **to.

_**Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore**_

Holly J was down on the ground, dead. So was Danny and Darcy.

Anya was grabbed and Peter shot that one down as Sarah hid behind him. Anya gave him a thankful look.

Manny was hiding behind the fountain and Emma grabbed her hand just as the elevator dinged.

Thank god.

But only Jay, Jane, Spinner and Lucas came out. Emma's heart stopped and her gun dropped to the ground in slow motion.

_**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh oh**_

The elevator dinged again as Manny ran into Jay's arms, Jane and Spinner holding hands as they ran to the exit with everyone, the doors of the elevator opened to Sean.

He walked straight to Emma, who closed her eyes thankful, he grabbed her and kissed her again.

_**Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight**_

"Don't do that again." Emma pleaded, crying.

Sean smiled and showed her the bomb clicker, "Someone had to get this." She looked at him clueless but Toby sighed happily as he looked over and saw that.

"Lets go!" Lucas yelled at them, grabbing Anya first and leading everyone out the doors, shooting it open as the glass fell down.

There was at least thousands of zombies now, out side, they parked their cop cars right out the door so began to shoot everywhere, shooting the zombies in their way to the doors.

One grabbed Ellie and bit into her, another one grabbed her and pulled her into the crowd.

"ELLIE!" screamed Marco and was held back when he went after her.

"do you want to die?" Peter yelled at him.

Jay yelled, getting out of the front of the car he was in, "This one doesn't have any more gas!".

Marco struggled to go again, "MARCO ITS A DEATH WISH!" Sarah yelled as well, standing with Peter.

"I NEED TO HELP ELLIE!" Marco cried. His family gone, Dylan, Paige, now Ellie?

"Are you kidding, she's dead!" Peter insisted, looking at him like he was insane but Marco went to the crowd, ofcourse, getting bitten as he tried to run through.

"fuck him!" Sarah said, they needed to survive this. No time to be stupid or weak! She then screamed when her hair was pulled and she fell to the ground and grabbed by a bunch of zombies.

"SARAH!" screamed Peter, trying to shoot the zombies that got passed everyones bullets. They were all biting into her legs though and she was crying, then began crying to shoot her.

Peter let tears burn his eyes but raised his gun, then shot sarah in the head. He shut his eyes and looked away as the zombies continued to eat her.

"come on!" Manny yelled at him as she got in the other car with Jay in the back since Lucas grabbed the front with Anya in the middle, Toby on the other side.

"Pop the trunk!" Spinner yelled to Lucas from outside, he did, him and Jane climbed in and sat, facing the other way to shoot any zombies that ran to their car.

Sean opened the other side of the back door, Peter ran in and they squished for Sean and Emma to fit, Emma would have to sit on Sean's lap.

"Go in." Sean ordered. Emma gave him a look, that wasn't right, he had to go first.

"What?" Emma asked and he shot once more to the zombie running at them and had to punch another that got too close than shot down at it.

Emma shook her head, not understanding and **not** getting in.

"Grab her." Growled Sean at Jay who gave him the same look Emma did but nodded, and pulled her in, even though she kicked and screamed.

Sean closed the door and looked behind him, he had 10 seconds before they closed in on him.

Emma couldn't open the door, cop car. FUCK! NO! FUCK! DON'T DO THIS! Tears ran down her eyes.

"I love you so much Emma, please don't hate for this." He panted breathless and kissed her softly before looking her in the eyes longingly, sorrow, love, pain in those blue eyes. He then turned from her.

He grabbed the bomb clicker.

"We can't go! We can't go without him!" Emma cried in Jay's arms, yelling at Lucas who tightened his fists on the wheel, he didn't know what do.

"GO!" Jay yelled, still holding a crying Emma in his arms. She screamed no and still fought against him, punching his chest.

Lucas stepped on the gas.

Emma cried so much she weakly put her head down as he held her wrists and he hugged her from behind as she stared out the window at Sean.

"You can't leave him, you can't... why?.." her helpless voice crocked out, snuffling like crazy as her heart was being ripped into a million and beyond pieces.

Manny sadly watched Emma and let tears fall herself, she looked back out the window, Spinner and Jane still shooting as their car moved through the crowd, Sean being circled far off by the mall until holding something in his hand.

He pressed it.

_**BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAANG!**_

Their car even shook a bit, but if defiantly got rid of all the zombies around them, Sean had blown up the mall, and zombie parts landed everywhere, as did blood.

Emma shut her eyes tight, painfully and cried into Jay's chest, tears going all over his shirt. He clenched his jaw even trying not to shed tears himself, be strong.

Peter pointed up a road, "M-my dad's boat, it's up there." He directed. Lucas went.

The car ride was silent. Emma was numb, staring forward but not looking for anything, any destination, had no 'happiness' they found a way to survive, now going to a boat that could maybe bring them to a place uninfected.

She looked down and put her hand onto her necklace, the clock necklace Sean gave her. She rested her head against the window as more silent tears slid down her cheeks.

As they piled the boat, some share hugs, laughs, hand shakes even. Emma stayed away from everyone and sat at the end of the boat, watching Toronto fade out as Peter drove the boat off.

_"Don't give up on me, ever." Sean whispered to Emma, watching her sleep._

_"Never." She insisted, eyes closed but enough to know what he asked of her, and promised him that._

Emma closed her eyes and the boat sailed away.

Up front, Jay bent down infront of Manny as she sat on a chair, he happily fell to his knees and put his hands around her, kissing her stomach. She smiled down at him but then frowned. He did too but still held her. Lost friends..friends that were like family..

Suddenly a helicopter flew over them and some of them started yelling, it flew over loudly and then flew to the right and landed on a small island.

Lucas was now taking the turn of driving and smiled a little happily to Anya, driving the boat over to that island, a bunch of soldiers piling out to help them.

_**I've lost the way, I've lost the way**_

_**But I will go on until the end  
The final fight, I win **_

_**The final fight, I win **_

_**The final fight, I win **_

_**..But I will go on until the end..**_


	12. movie trailer

_**AUTHORS VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: **_

_**IF YOU WANT TO SEE A TRAILER I MADE FOR THIS MOVIE**_

_**Ignore my in code message, but..**_

_**I made a Y . O . . trailer for this fan fic, I can't put the u, rl in here but if you looked up Infected & Isolation Degrassi fanfic trailer, you will find it, please comment! **_

_** watch?v=YsCtDwbv4Sg&feature= **_

_**Ps...**_

_**I think I'm giving up on writing, but just for my fans, if they are even still out there, i'm finishing my other stories just for you guys. I just feel there is no more readers, and I feel my good ideas can go into more present shows, but I'll always be a Semma/Jemma lover, and will miss writing for them! Maybe I'll write one more final story, my greatest one, and actually put tons of effort into it, I just need to think of a very good plot..maybe all of Degrassi sharing their last summer together..how people would end up in the end. I don't yet. Again, thanks for the few last reviewers 3 you are amazing. **_


End file.
